Lily in The Middle of The Desert
by Arashi Kuroyuki
Summary: -Last Chapter- Sasuke, orang yang berada di balik perang yang sia-sia itu berkata bahwa akar dari penyebab semuanya adalah Yuri dan Sasuke juga berkata bahwa ia akan membunuhnya. Lantas, apakah yang akan terjadi? Bagaimanakah sikap Gaara? Baca sendiri!
1. The Lily

Hwaa… Nggak nyangka, ini pertama kalinya karyaku di publikasikan… Walalu amatiran, aku berharap cerita buatanku berkesan buat kalian yang baca… Ehm… Sebaiknya, kita mulai dari cerita Naruto dulu aja… (Sebenernya sih tentang Gaara)

* * *

**The Lily**

* * *

"Oh, Kazami-sama Anda datang lagi?" tanya seorang penjaga gerbang Sunagakure *menciptakan clan baru, fufufu*

"Hahaha… Jangan panggil aku dengan -_sama_. Panggil saja aku Yuri." kataku

"Apa Kazekage-sama sedang sibuk?" tanyaku

"Tunggu sebentar, saya akan menghubungi Kazekage-sama." kata penjaga itu

"Terimakasih." kataku sambil tersenyum, penjaga itu terlihat malu

"_Yuri__-sama_, kata Kazekage-sama, dia sedang senggang." kata penjaga itu

"Baiklah, aku akan ke kantor Kazekage-sama. Terimakasih sudah membantuku." kataku sambil tersenyum, lagi-lagi penjaga itu terlihat malu

"Aneh, kenapa setiap _Yuri__-sama_ datang, _Kazekage-sama_ selalu punya waktu ya? Yah, Siapa yang tidak akan meluangkan waktunya untuk gadis secantik _Yuri__-sama_." kata penjaga itu. _*Fufufu*_

Di Jalan menuju gedung Kazekage…

"Hai _Yuri__-sama_. Apa kabar?" tanya seorang penduduk desa

"Hiyoko-chan, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu. Panggil saja aku Yuri." kataku

"Habis..." kata-kata Hiyoko tidak selesai

"Ssst… Hiyoko. Jangan bilang. Nanti Yuri-sama nggak mau dateng ke sini lagi." kata Hiyono, kembaran Hiyoko

"Ayo katakan, apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku." kataku

"Rahasia." kata Hiyono sambil mengedipkan matanya

_Tuk, tuk…_ Ada seseorang yang menepuk pundakku…

"Se-Sejak kapan kau dibelakangku?" teriakku kaget

_Maaf…  
_Itu yang tertulis di notebook cewek yang tadi mengagetkanku.

"I… Iya, tak apa." kataku

"Ehm… Maaf, dia memang anak yang pendiam. Jarang bicara." kata Hiyono

"_Namae wa_?" tanyaku

Dia lalu menuliskan namanya di notebook lalu memperlihatkan padaku…

"Ai? Nama yang bagus." kataku

_Bukan…_

"Eh? Bukan?"

"Namanya Ran, namanya ditulis dengan aksara kanji 'Ai (biru tua)' tapi dibacanya 'Ran'." jelas Hiyoko

"Ooh… Salam kenal Ran, namaku Yuri Kazami." kataku sambil tersenyum

_Ya, aku tahu, kau sangat terkenal di sini__._

"Terkenal?" kataku bingung

"Aaah! Hiyoko, Ran, ayo, pekerjaan kita belum selesai. Yuri-sama, silahkan jalan-jalan di Sunagakure ini. Kami pergi dulu ya." kata Hiyono

"Jelas-jelas mereka merahasiakan sesuatu dariku. Nalar Ninja tak bisa dibohongi." kataku berbicara sendiri

(~^.^)~ Yuri Oohara ~(^.^~)

Lalu, aku berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju kantor Kazekage… Sesampainya di depan ruang Kazekage.

_Tok… Tok…_ Aku mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk…" terdengar suara yang sangat akrab

"_Ohayou_ Gaara. Bagaimana kabarmu?" kataku

"Masih sehat-sehat aja." kata Gaara sambil tersenyum

"'_Masih'_?"

"Kali ini kau bawa apa lagi, Yuri?"

"Aku bawa buah-buahan yang baru aku panen. Dan aku juga buat makanan kesukaanmu."

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali, tak usah membawa makanan. Hanya akan merepotkanmu saja."

"Nggak ngerepotin kok. Hihihi. Kau sangat manis ketika bicara seperti itu."

"Kau jangan menghinaku."

"Baiklah _Kazekage-sama_."

BRAK! Terdengar suara pintu dibanting. Aku dan Gaara kaget.

"Gaara! Ada laporan dari kelompok 5!" teriak Temari

"Temari-san?" kataku

"YURI! Kapan dateng? Aku kagen." kata Temari sambil memelukku

"Baru aja sampe. Yuri juga kagen sama Temari-san."

"Ini laporannya. Oh iya, Gaara, jangan lupakan tamu walau kau sedang sibuk." kata Temari pada Gaara

"Eh? Kau sedang sibuk? Kenapa nggak bilang aja? Kan aku jadi ngeganggu." kataku

"Bodoh, kau tau'kan perjalanan Suna-Konoha memakan waktu 3 hari? Apa aku akan membiarkan kau langsung kembali?"

"Terima kasih." kataku

"Tak perlu berterima kasih."

"Baiklah, sebagai balasannya, aku akan membantumu."

"EH?"

(~^.^)~ Yuri Oohara ~(^.^~)

Aku menepati perkataanku, aku membantu Gaara menyeesaikan berkas-berkas Sunagakure. Hal ini membuatku cukup pusing, karena begitu banyak hal-hal politik yang kurang kumengerti. Tapi demi meringankan beban temanku, tak apalah, aku kan berusaha sebaik mungkin. Tak terasa matahari sudah terbenam, malam pun datang. Dan kami baru menyelesaikan tugas Gaara, Pintar sekali!

"Fuh… Akhirnya selesai juga." kata Gaara

"Iya. ternyata tugas Kazekage itu berat ya." kataku

"Nggak juga kalau kamu ngebantu." kata Gaara sambil tersenyum

Deg! Perasaan apa ini? Aku belum pernah merasakannya sebelum ini. Perasaan yang bergemuruh ini. Rasa senang, malu, rindu, sekaligus bahagia bercampur menjadi satu. Lalu, kutepis perasaan itu.

"Nah, ayo pulang." ajak Gaara

"Pulang? Ke mana?"

"Tentu saja ke rumahku. _Baka_."

Lalu, aku dan Gaara pun berjalan menuju rumah Gaara. Suasana malam hari yang gelap membuat aku merasa sedikit ketakutan. Hei, bagaimanapun aku seorang perempuan!

"Ya ampun Sunagakure kalau malam terlihat seram ya."

"Tenang saja. Ada aku ini."

Deg! Perasaan itu muncul lagi. Uuh. Aku mulai terganggu dengan perasaan ini. Aku merasakan wajahku sedikit panas. Aku harap Gaara tak menyadari hal ini.

"I. Iya. Kazekage-sama bisa diandalkan." kataku

"Hahaha. Kau ini."

Akhirnya kami sampai juga di rumah Gaara. Kami disambut oleh Temari yang sedang berada di dapur dan Kankuro yang sedang bersantai.

"Ini dia pasangan unik kita." kata Temari

"Hahaha. Temari, kau jangan menggoda mereka." kata Kankuro

"Pa… Pasangan?" kataku tak mengerti

"Temari! Suatu saat aku pasti akan membalas ini. Catat itu baik-baik." kata Gaara kesal

"Baiklah akan ku catat adikku yang manis. Sekarang, kita makan dulu." kata Temari

"Biar kubantu Temari-san." kataku menawarkan diri untuk membantu

"Terima kasih Yuri. Kau ternyata sudah terampil memasak ya." puji Temari

"Ini sih, sudah biasa. Temari-san terlalu memuji." kataku

"Aaah. Kau ini selalu merendah." kata Kankuro

(~^.^)~ Yuri Oohara ~(^.^~)

Keesokkan harinya…

"Yuri. Jangan lupakan aku ya." kata Temari sambil terisak

"Kau ini aneh. Kan dia bisa berkunjung ke sini lagi." kata Gaara santai

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya." pamitku pada Gaara dan yang lainnya

"Hati-hati." kata Gaara

"Yuri-sama, kapan-kapan ke sini lagi ya." kata Hiyoko dkk

"Iya. Pasti." kataku sambil tersenyum

O – O – O – O – O

"Kau sudah pulang?" kata Sasuke menyambutku

"Iya… Aku pulang." kataku

"Selamat datang Yuri. Aku merindukanmu." kata Naruto

"Kau ini. Dia'kan perginya cuma seminggu." kata Sakura sambil menjitak Naruto

"Hahaha. Oh iya, ini, ada oleh-oleh dari Gaara. Dan Naruto, kau dapat salam dari Gaara. Katanya, kau harus berkunjung ke Sunagakure." kataku

"Iya. Nanti aku ke sana kok. Kalau kau mau ke Suna ajak aku ya. Aaah~ perjalanan ke Suna yang mendebarkan bersama Yuri~" kata Naruto yang alhasil mendapat jitakan dari Sakura dan Sasuke

Tak terasa waktu berlalu, sekarang sudah dua minggu sejak aku pulang dari Sunagakure. Tapi aku memutuskan untuk berkunjung kembali ke Sunagakure.

"Naruto hari ini aku mau ke Suna, kamu mau ikut nggak?" kataku pada Naruto

"Kayaknya nggak bisa deh. Hari ini aku ada misi dari nenek. Sampaikan salamku aja ke Gaara ya, bilang aku minta maaf belum bisa datang. Haah. Enak ya, kamu udah jadi Anbu. jadi nggak banyak misi." kata Naruto

"Kau ini. Justru lebih banyak misi Anbu dari pada yang lain. Hahaha. Dasar Naru." kataku, alhasil kata-kataku membuat Naruto 'kebakaran'

"Hee~he… Hehehe… Hahaha… Hehehe… Hahaha…" Naruto ketawa nggak jelas

"Naruto? Apa perlu kuantar ke RSJ lagi?" kataku

"Huahahaha. Kamu ada-ada aja Yuri. Huahahaha." Naruto ngakak, mulutnya jadi makin lebar

"Eh iya, kamu lagi nggak ada misi ya?" tanya Naruto

"I… Iya…" kataku

(~^.^)~ Yuri Oohara ~(^.^~)

"_Yuri__-sama_? Anda datang lagi?" kata Penjaga gerbang

"Nggak boleh ya? Aku pulang deh." kataku pura-pura ngambek

"Bukan. bukan begitu."

"Hahaha. Aku bercanda."

"Uhm. Aku akan menghubungi Kazekage-sama."

"Tolong ya."

"Yuri-sama, kata Kazekage-sama, dia sedang senggang."

"Baiklah. Aku akan ke sana. _Arigato_."

"Ya. Itu sudah tugas saya, Nona."

Di jalan menuju kantor Kazakage, aku kembali bertemu si kembar Hiyono-Hiyoko dan Ran. Mereka tampak sangat senang ketika melihatku.

"Yuri-sama! Datang lagi rupanya. Hiyoko kangen." kata Hiyoko lalu memelukku

"Iya, aku juga kangen. Tapi Hiyoko-chan, jangan panggil aku _–sama_ lagi." kataku

"Tak apalah Nona. Kami semua di Sunagakure ini sangat menghargai dan menghormati Nona. Karena, berkat Nona, Kazekage-sama jadi lebih terbuka dan lebih tegar." kata Hiyono

"Ah. Eh. I… Iya."

_Selamat datang…_ Itu yang tertulis di notebook Ran

"Iya… Terima kasih Ran-chan…" kataku sambil tersenyum

"Nah, Kazekage-sama menunggu Yuri-sama. _Ike_, kita jangan jadi penghalang. Kasian Kazekage-sama." kata Hiyono

"Nona Yuri, kami pergi dulu ya. _Ja ne~_" Kata Hiyoko

_Permisi… _

"Iya. Hati-hati." kataku

_Tok… Tok…_ Aku mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Gaara…

"Hai Gaara. Apa kabar? Kali ini aku bawa sayur-mayur loh."

"Kazami-san. Tolong ya. Jangan merepotkan dirimu sendiri."

"Kazekage-sama, aku juga sudah bilang berapa kali, kalau cuma begini sih, nggak ngerepotin aku"

"Pasti itu ngerepotin kamu."

"Nggak ngerepotin."

"Ngerepotin."

"Kenapa kamu yang _riweuh_ sih?"  
_**A/N : **__**loh, kenapa ada bahasa sundanya nih?  
Maklum… Authornya orang sunda… *BLETAK***_

"Biarin dong."  
_**A/N : Gawat! Aku m**__**erubah Gaara jadi sosok cerewet**__**! XD**_

"GAARA! Kau ini kenapa sih? Ribut banget." Temari berteriak di ambang pintu

"Te… Temari-san." kataku berasamaan dengan Gaara

"YURIII! Kapan datang?"

"Barusan. Sebelum kami debat."

"Oh iya, kali ini ada kabar dari kelompok 3." Temari kini beralih pada Gaara

"Ya." Gaara kembali jadi kalem

"Ini laporannya. Oh iya, Gaara, aku culik dulu ya, _Oujo-samamu_ ya." kata Temari pada Gaara

"_O-Oujo-sama_?" kataku yang langsung ditarik Temari tanpa diberi penjelasan terlebih dahuhu

Sementara itu…

"Cih… Dasar Temari. Dia itu." Gaara sedang menutup mukanya yang merah padam

(~^.^)~ Yuri Oohara ~(^.^~)

Temari mengajakku pergi berkeliling Sunagakure. Aku sangat senang, jarang-jarang aku bisa berjalan-jalan dengan santai seperti ini. Kami mencicipi berbagai makanan dan membeli sedikit perlengkapan. Tak terasa hari sudah sore, aku pun bergegas kembali ke kantor Gaara.

_Tok… Tok…_ Aku mengetuk pintu. Tak ada jawaban.

"Gaara, aku masuk ya." Kataku. Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban.

"Gaara, kamu menantangku ya? Kalau begitu, aku masuk." kataku sambil mendobrak pintu

Nggak ada orang di dalem ruangan itu. Aku gondok.

_Huuh! Gaara, dia itu di mana sih? Kalau udah ketemu, aku hajar dia!_ Kataku dalam hati

Akupun mencari Gaara. Aku ingat! Dia'kan sering mejeng di atas gedung ini. Akhirnya, aku pun naik ke atas. Setelah kubuka pintu menuju atas gedung, terlihat Gaara sedang melamun, memikirkan sesuatu.

_Tuh'kan bener__.__ Bravo__._ kataku dalam hati

"Gaara. Kau sedang apa?" tanyaku khawatir, karena Gaara terlihat sedih

"Ah. Aku cuma melihat desa tempatku dibesarkan."

"Oooh. Tapi..."

"Yuri, aku mau bertanya, kenapa kau datang lagi? Padahal, biasanya kau datang sebulan sekali?"

"Ehm. Aku sedang libur. Karena nggak ada kerjaan, ya udah, aku datang ke sini."

"Bukan karena kau sedang terluka ya?"

"Cih. Kamu tau aja."

"Hahaha. Nggak ada yang bisa disembunyiin dari Gaara"

"Lagi pula…"

"Apa?"

"Ini'kan hari dimana ibumu..."

"Iya. Ternyata kamu tahu juga."

"Gaara. Aku…"

BRUK! Gaara menabrakkan dirinya. Lalu dia memelukku. Kurasakan pundakku basah. Gaara… Dia… Dia menangis._  
__**A/N : **__**Gyaaa apa yang aku tulis? **__*****__**malu sendiri**__*****_ _He? Gaara nangis? K__ayak gimana tuh? Pikirin aja sendiri ya_ :3

"Gaara…" kupanggil namanya dengan lembut.

"Yuri. Maaf. Tapi bisakah seperti ini untuk beberapa saat?"

"Baiklah jika bisa menenangkan hatimu."

Entah kenapa aku sendiri tidak menolak. Padahal. Biasanya ketika disentuh oleh laki-laki, aku selalu mengelak atau melawan. Bahkan dengan Sasuke sekalipun yang serumah denganku. _*Author digebukin fans Sasuke*_ Memang, aku termasuk anak yang pemalu. Maka, nggak aneh kalau sahabat baikku itu Hinata. Tapi... Kali ini berbeda. Bahkan, aku sendiri tidak ingin lepas dari pelukan Gaara. _*Author digebukin fans Gaara*_ Aku ingin waktu berhenti saat ini juga. Dan lagi-lagi perasaan itu muncul. Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Hembusan angin sore menerpa aku dan Gaara. Dalam hening, aku merasakan kehangatan sekaligus kesedihan Gaara. Inilah yang disembunyikan Gaara dari semua orang. Padahal, hatinya merasa kesepian. Dia tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang dari seorang ibu. Ya. Dia sama sepertiku. Entah kenapa aku juga ikut-ikutan menangis. _*loh? Jadi nangis berjamaah…*_ Ketika suasanyanya sedang sedih-sedihnya…

BRAK!

"Gaara! Aku sudah… mencarimu… kemana…" terlihat Temari ada di ambang pintu dan melihat Gaara memelukku dan nada bicaranya semakin melambat

"Te… Temari?" Gaara kaget

"Temari-san!" Tentu saja aku lebih shock

Hening…

"Kalian…" Deg! Feelingku merasakan sesuatu yang gawat…

"Huahahahaha. Aku nggak nyangka. Kamu seberani itu. Adekku udah gede rupanya. Huahahahaha." Temari tertawa dengan bahagia, sedangkan aku dan Gaara menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Tentu saja kami malu. Sangat malu.

Dan pada akhirnya, malam itu aku dan Gaara diledeki habis-habisan oleh Temari dan Kankuro. Aku cuma bisa tabah menghadapi cobaan yang ada. Sedangkan Gaara berusaha membungkam mulut kedua saudaranya itu dengan ancaman yang hasilnya nggak ngaruh sama sekali.

~TBC~

* * *

Omake~

Huah! Akhirnya selesai juga… Kalau nulis itu suka nggak kerasa… Ternyata udah 9 halaman ! Hahaha… Mungkin kebanyakan dialognya ya… Ceritanya juga aneh… Berhubung saya orang baru, mohon kerjasamanya supaya saya bisa memperbaiki diri, maka, silahkan mengkritik saya… (muji juga boleh kok… fufufu… _*BLETAK*_) Ditunggu Reviewnya… XD


	2. The Desert

Yuri kembali~ Setelah Lappie-chan yang sakit dibenerin oleh om gadget-ku tercinta... *curcol*

Langsung aja sebelum Yuri makin ngelantur, ini Chapter 2 dari lily in the middle of the dessert... Yuri kemaren lupa ngasih tulisan TBC di chapter 1... (dasar pikun) -.-

Di cerita ini kita pake gaara POV... happy reading aja deh... Semoga kalian suka nyo~ XD

**Declaimer :** Yuri Oohara *digetok* Iya, Iya, ini punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

**Warning :** OC, OCC, gaje, aneh, jayus de el el

**Story :** (sok) Romance & Friendship (yang mananya?)

* * *

**The Desert**

* * *

_Gaara POV  
-__2 Minggu s__etelah kejadian sore itu…-_

"Waah, adekku udah gede… Huahaha" kata Temari (lagi-lagi) ngeledek aku dan disusul suara tawa Kankuro. Padahal kejadian itu sudah cukup lama. Tapi mereka belum puas menggodaku.

"Sial. Kubilang diam atau…" kata-kataku terpotong oleh kankuro

"'_Atau nanti aku akan memeluk Yuri-chan lagi…__'_ Begitu ya? Huahaha" Kankuro dan Temari semakin menjadi-jadi

_Lebih baik aku pergi daripada membunuh mereka_, kataku dalam hati

"Oi, Gaara, mau kemana? Jangan marah gitu dong…" kata Kankuro

"Mau nyoba mikir gimana cara ngebunuh kalian." kataku

Hening

.

"Kalau ngebunuh kita…" Temari mulai angkat bicara

"Ntar nggak dipeluk Yuri-chan lagi loh… Huahahaha" lanjut Kankuro terus dia guling-gulingan di lantai bareng Temari

"Cih…" cuma itu yang bisa aku katakan sambil pergi ke kamarku

_Kenapa aku harus punya kakak kayak mereka berdua? Ya Tuhan, apa yang telah aku perbuat sehingga punya kakak yang nggak waras semua, _kataku menangis dalam hati

Aku membuka jendela kamar dan memandangi bintang-bintang di atas sana… Pikiranku melayang ke 5 tahun lalu, dimana aku dan Yuri pertama kali bertemu…

5 tahun silam..

_Srek srek srek  
_Terdengar suara gemerisik daun yang bergesekan. Aku melangkah menuju suara yang berisik itu.

"Si... Siapa itu?" terdengar suara seorang gadis

"..." aku hanya bisa diam  
Aku berjalan menuju si pemilik suara tadi. Terlihat gadis kecil sedang gemetar ketakutan. Rambutnya berwarna biru donker, dan matanya berwarna biru cerah.

"Sa... Sasuke-kun? Kaukah itu? Kamu sedang mengujiku lagi ya?" kata gadis itu

"..."

"Kau Sasuke-kun'kan?' kata dia bertanya sekali lagi

"Sasuke pala lu peyang?" kataku akhirnya bersuara juga

"ja... Jadi, kau bukan Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya kembali gemetaran

"Bukan, aku penjual sikat gigi keliling." Kataku asal

"Ya... Yang benar?" kata gadis itu

"Ya nggak kali... Aku Gaara dari Sunagakure" kataku mengenalkan diri

"Jadi, be... beneran cowok?"

"Ya iyalah... kamu itu lemot atau bodoh sih?"

"HWAAA! MENJAUH DARIKU! PERGI KAU!" teriak gadis itu

'_Hei... Hei... Apa-apaan ini? Tadi dia nanya-nanya dengan pertanyaan anehnya. Sekarang dia ngusir aku. Jangan-jangan dia autis lagi. Mana ada anak cewek di tengah hutan begini. Sendirian lagi.'_ Kataku dalam hati

"Hei... Hei... tenangkan dirimu" kataku menggenggam tangannya

"HWAAA! LEPAS!" teriaknya sambil memberontak.

"Kamu ini kenapa sih?" kataku menggenggam tangannya yang satu lagi. Kini kami berhadapan dengan tangan saling menggenggam

Bruk! Gadis itu pingsan.

"Heh? Pingsan?" kataku bertanya pada diri sendiri  
Aku baringkan dia di dekat pohon. Dan aku pergi ke sisi yang lainnya. Karena aku tahu, kalau pada saat dia bangun dan ada aku, dia pasti berteriak lagi.

.

"Uuukh... Kenapa aku di sini?" kelihatanya gadis itu sudah bangun

"Hei... kau sudah bangun?" tanyaku sambil menghampirinya

"Ga... Gaara-kun ya?" tanya dia gugup dan matanya mengarah ke arah lain

"Ya. Namamu siapa anak cewek di tengah hutan?" tanyaku

"A... Aku Yuri Kazami dari Konohagakure" katanya

"Oooh... Kenapa kau kelihatannya ketakutan?" tanyaku lagi

"I... Itu..." kata Yuri terputus karena ada orang yang menerobos semak depan kami. Dia Sasuke Uchiha.

"Yuri! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu!" kata Sasuke

"kau Gaara'kan? Yuri sudah merepotkanmu ya? Dia pasti teriak-teriak'kan? Dia ini phobia pada laki-laki. Kecuali orang yang sudah dia kenal dekat. Seperti aku!" kata Sasuke songong. Idungnya manjang. *plak*

"Ya... bawa dia pulang dan terapi dia sampe sembuh. Selamat berjuang." Kataku sambil pergi

"Tu... Tunggu Gaara-kun. Te... Terima kasih sudah menemaniku."kata Yuri

_Siapa juga yang nemenin dia?_ Kataku dalam hati

_-Flash back end-_

Setelah pertemuan kami yang pertama itu, aku dan Yuri semakin sering bertemu. Mungkin takdir yang sudah mempertemukan kami. Akupun semakin dekat dengan Yuri. Dan aku sangat senang bisa bertemu dengannya. Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat beruntung bisa dekat dengannya. Pantas saja Sasuke yang biasanya pendiam jadi sombong. Aku sering mengejaknya jalan-jalan, entah itu di Sunagakura maupun Konohagakure. Dan lama-kelamaan, rasa takut Yuri terhadap laki-laki hilang. Aku masih ingat, ketika tahun kemarin aku berulang tahun ke 15.

_-flashback (again)-_

Ketika bulan purnama bersinar dengan anggun dan ketika dimana seharusnya semua orang tertidur lelap, Aku tak bisa tidur karena kegaduhan di luar kamarku.

_Pasti si kuncir empat atau si badut lagi pesta lagi. Amit-amit, suaranya ribut banget. Mereka itu ngapain sih?_, pikirku. Semakin lama suara itu bertambah gaduh. Aku sudah kehilangan kesabaran. Aku beranjak daru tempat tidurku dan membuka pintu.

"_Otanjoubi Omedettou_ Gaara!" banyak orang yang (mungkin) sejak tadi berdiri di depan kamarku. Ada Temari, Kankuro, beberapa petinggi Sunagakure, teman-temanku dari Sunagakure, bahkan ada Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, dan teman-temanku dari konohagakure. Tapi mataku terpaku pada seorang gadis berambut biru tua panjang yang sedang memegang kue tart yang indah.

"_Otanjoubi Omedettou_ Gaara" katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"AYO TIUP LILINNYA DENGAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDA!" teriak seorang om-om bertampang maho. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Gay-sensei. #BUAGH

Fuh! Aku meniup lilinnya dengan datar. Tapi semuanya tepuk tangan dengan semangat 45. Pokoknya, layaknya acara ulang tahun biasa. Tapi, bagiku ini pesta ulang tahun yang berkesan karena ini pertama kalinya aku melaksanakan ulang tahun kejutan apalagi ide ulang tahun kejutan ini dari Yuri. Entah kenapa aku sangat senang.

"Gaara-kun, selamat ulang tahun ya" kata Yuri sambil menyodorkan sebuah hadiah untukku.

"Terima kasih Yuri. Boleh aku buka?" tanyaku

"Tentu saja boleh" katanya sambil tersenyum manis

Akupun membuka hadiah darinya. Ternyata sebuah buku sketsa.

"Aku dengar kau sangat suka menggambar. Jadi, aku berikan ini untukmu. Semoga berguna. Gambarlah hal-hal yang kau sukai. Gambarlah hal-hal itu dengan hatimu" kata Yuri  
_**A/N : Sejak kapan gaara suka gambaaaar? *stress sendiri***_

Aku menatapnya kagum, entah bagaimana rasa sukaku semakin dalam padanya. Ya, aku menyadari perasaan khusus ini padanya sejak aku mulai dekat dengannya.

_-flashback end-_

Sejak saat itu, seperti yang dikatakanYuri, aku menggambar "hal-hal" yang kusukai dan aku menggambarnya dengan sepenuh hati. Ya, yang ada di dalam buku sketsa yang diberikan Yuri padaku hanya Yuri, Yuri dan Yuri. Entah sejak kapan aku benar-benar terpaku padanya. Yuri adalah sosok yang aku rasa berbeda dari cewek lainnya, dia sosok yang bersahabat pada semua orang, anak yang baik dan polos tetapi tekadang bersifat keibuan dan terkadang sosok yang menyenangkan dan akku rasa dia selalu bisa membangkitkan semangatku jika aku terpuruk. Dia sangat membantu Sunagakure. Itulah kenapa warga Sunagakure sanagt menghormati dia.

Sosok yang sederhana biarpun klannya disebut-sebut klan terkuat di Konohagakure. Biarpun kelihatannya dia periang, tapi dulu dia sama denganku. Kesepian. Hanya dia yang tersisa dari klannya. Kerena klan terkuat, semua klan Kazami adalah pelindung utama Konohagakure. Jadi, jika ada yang menyerang desa, mereka harus berhadapan dulu dengan klan Kazami. Klannya habis ketika Kyuubi menyerang Konohagakure. Semua klan Kazami dikerahkan untuk menghadapi Kyuubi, bahkan ibu Yuri yang masih harus menjaga yuri yang masih beberapa bulan.

_Tok tok..._ terdengar suara pintu kamarku diketuk

"Nggak dikunci" kataku

"Hai Gaara, apa kabar?" terdengar suara yang sangat aku kenal. Aku langsung berbalik menghadap si pemilik suara.

"Yuri! Sejak kapan kau datang" tanyaku

"Baru aja dateng" jawabnya

"Euh, kenapa kau tidak datang kemarin? Kau'kan sudah berjanji akan datang?" kataku, mukaku memerah. Aku takut dia tidak datang karena aku memeluknya.

"Kemarin aku ada misi dari Tsunade-sama" jawab Yuri

"Dengan tangan yang lagi luka seperti itu?" kataku

"Yah, misi kali ini cuma aku yang bisa ngejalanin misi kali ini" kata Yuri

"Cie, klan terkuat nih" kataku

"Hahaha... Oh iya, maaf terlambat, ini, aku harap ini juga bisa berguna bagimu. Selamat ulang tahun Gaara" kata Yuri sambil tersenyum. Cantik. Sangat cantik.

"Bukan buku sketsa'kan?" kataku bercanda

"Tentu bukan. Buka aja. Ayo, jangan malu-malu, biasanya juga nggak tau malu" kata Yuri

"Dasar, awas, nanti aku balas" kataku. Setelah aku buka, ternyata Yuri memberiku bibit bunga lili dalam pot.

"Rawatlah bunga itu baik-baik" pesan Yuri

"Mentang-mentang namamu Yuri (lili)" kataku

" Ya udah, balikin bunganya!" kata Yuri. Aku tahu dia pura-pura ngambek.

"Hahaha, bercanda, pasti akan aku rawat baik-baik seperti aku merawatmu" kataku. Aku melihat Yuri _blushing_.

"Da... Dasar Gaara, bercanda terus. Pokoknya aku nggak mau tau lili itu harus jadi bunga" kata Yuri

"Maksa, tapi, tenang aja, aku jamin, bibit ini akan jadi bunga lili terindah yang pernah kau lihat" kataku

"Aku bisa mempercayaimu. Sudah malam, ayo tidur, aku menginap di sini. _Oyasumi_" kata Yuri sambil membuka pintu.

_BRUK!_ Terlihat Kankuro dan Temari jatuh membentur lantai

"Rasain. Kalian nguping'kan?" kataku pada mereka berdua

"Siapa yang nguping? Kita nggak nguping kok" kata Temari

"Cuma ngedenger pembicaraan kalian berdua" tambah Kankuro. Alhasil dia dijitak Tema-chan

"Sejak kapan kalian nguping?" tanyaku

"_Baru_ 10 menit yang lalu" kata Temari dengan tampang sok polos

"_Baru" dia bilang? Berarti mereka mendengar semua pembicaraan aku dan Yuri_, kataku dalam hati

"Sana pulang ke kamar masing masing, aku mau tidur. _Oyasumi_" kataku sambil menutup pintu kamar. Aku menutup jendela kamar dan meletakkan bibit dari Yuri di meja dekat tempat tidurku. Dan aku menutup mataku dan tertidur ditemani sang dewi bulan.

Esok harinya...

"Ohayou Gaara" kata Yuri dengan senyum manisnya

"Eh, Ohayou yuri-chan" kataku

"Kau memanggilku Yuri-chan" kata Yuri

"Eh, ah, itu... Maaf, aku tak sengaja" kataku salah tingkah

"Hihihi... Kau lucu, ayo sarapan, Temari-san dan Kankuro-kun sudah pergi tadi. Padahal ini hari Minggu" kata Yuri

"Dasar mereka itu" kataku sambil menuju meja makan. Aku tahu Temari dan Kankuro sengaja pergi pagi-pagi. Mereka sudah merencanakannya untuk meggoda adiknya yang tampan ini. (Gaara jadi GR)*Author dimarahin sama Masashi-sensei*

"Maaf sarapannya hanya ini, aku memakai bahan-bahan yang ada di dalam lemari" kata Yuri. Aku melihat menu makanannya. Sepiring pancake, dan ini buatan tangan.

"Aku makan ya" kataku

" Silahkan, hanya itu yang bisa aku buat dari bahan-bahan sisa di lemari" kata Yuri. Hanya dia bilang? Temari saja belajar setengah mati untuk memasak. Temari saja baru bisa memasak dengan baik dan benar belum lama ini, itu pun rasanya masih aneh. Sedangkan dia usia 16 tahun sudah bisa membuat pancake yang rasanya benar-benar enak.

"Enak sekali, sungguh!" kataku memuji masakan Yuri

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Syukurlah kau suka" katanya sambil tersenyum. Rasanya kalau melihat senyumannya aku jadi ingin meleleh seketika.

"Kamu nggak makan?" tanyaku

"Tadi sudah duluan, maaf ya aku nggak nungguin kamu" katanya lalu duduk di kursi sebelahku

"Yuri, ada satu hal yang selama ini bikin aku penasaran" kataku

"Apa? Cerita aja" kata Yuri

"Kenapa kamu bisa tinggal bareng si Uchiha itu?" kataku, jujur saja kalau aku selama ini cemburu

"Ah, itu, kau tahu'kan klan ku habis karena melawan Kyuubi? Dan aku satu-satunya orang yang tersisa dari klanku. Pada waktu itu, Itachi-kun yang waktu itu adalah kekasih kakakku menemukan aku yang masih bayi dan membawaku ke kediaman Uchiha dan Aku dirawat oleh ibu Itachi-kun dan Sasuke-kun . Aku sudah dianggap keluarga oleh klan Uchiha. Dan aku sendiri sudah menganggap mereka keluargaku tapi tetap saja aku adalah aku yang bermarga klan Kazami. Awalnya aku tinggal di rumah keluarga Sasuke-kun bersama keluarganya, sampai terjadi kejadian 'tragedi klan Uchiha' dimana itachi-kun membunuh semua keluarganya kecuali aku dan sasuke. Dan sejak itu aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan Sasuke-kun. Dan pekerjaan rumah tangga aku yang menangani tapi terkadang Sasuke-kun juga membantuku" cerita Yuri

"Ooh begitu, maaf ya" kataku

"Kenapa minta maaf, Gaara? Aku senang kalau kau bertanya" kata Yuri sambil tersenyum. Pesssh, aku ingin menghilang saking senangnya

"Oh iya Yuri, kapan kau pulang?" tanyaku

"Mungkin besok, atau lusa. Soalnya aku harus mengurus Sasuke-kun, dia nggak betah aku pergi lama-lama" katanya

Ukh, Sasuke lagi Sasukel agi. Terkadang aku sedikit menyesal dilahirkan di Sunagakure

"Bagaimana kalau kau menginap 5 hari lagi? Pulangnya aku akan mengantarmu. Aku janji. Dan aku jamin pulangnya akan lebih cepat" kataku mengutarkan apa yang ada di otakku

"Eh? Benarkah Gaara akan mengantarku?" katanya

"Iya, kau tidak mau ya?" kataku

"Bukan begitu... Hanya saja, aku sangat senang" katanya

"Ehm, oke, nanti kau akan kuajak jalan-jalan keliling Sunagakure" kataku

"Arigatou" katanya

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan" ajakku

"Eh? Sekarang? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu sebagai Kazakage?" katanya

"Itu sudah diatur, aku sedang cuti" kataku *ceilah, ada cutinya segala*

"Baiklah, tolong temani aku ya" kata Yuri.

Kemanapun kau pergi pasti akan kutemani, kataku dalam hati

Dan sepanjang hari inipun aku habiskan dengan jalan-jalan bersama Yuri. Dan kebetulan sedang ada festival di sini. Itulah kenapa aku mencegahnya pulang. Karena selain keegoissan pribadiku, aku juga ingin memperlihatkan festival ini pada yuri yang pada hari ke-5 akan diadakan pesta kembang api dan aku tahu kalau Yuri itu suka pesta kembang api. Banyak warga yang senam-senyum melihat aku dan Yuri. Aku tahu benar arti tatapan itu. Tapi Yuri yang polos tak menyadarinya, apalagi menyadari perasaanku padanya yang bahkan semua warga Sunagakure mengetahui perasaanku. Ini sebenarnya sudah menjadi rahasia umum, perasaanku pada Yuri terlihat jelas dari sifatku yang protective pada Yuri yang terkadang sedikit ceroboh.

"Uwah! Kazakage-sama, selamat ya! Tak kusangka hari ini akan terjadi juga" terdengar suara Hiyono dari belakang

"Yah, padahal aku sudah mengharapkan kazakage-sama, tapi tak apalah, karena ini adalah Nona Yuri" kata Hiyoko

_Kazakage-sama, Nona yuri, selamat ya. Semoga sampai ke jenjang yang lebih serius_, tulis Ran di bukunya

"Hah? Maksudnya apa?" tanya Yuri dengan tampang _innocent_

"Ka... Kalian itu... Kami... Belum seperti itu... Maksudku tidak seperti itu... Aku... Aku hanya..." katakku salah tingkah dengan muka yang dijamin merah padam

"_Belum_ ya?" goda Hiyoko

"Kumohon hentikan" kataku

"Hahaha. Aku belum pernah melihat Kazakage-sama seperti ini. Pasti hanya yuri –sama yang bisa membuat Kazakage-sama seperti ini" kata Hiyoko lagi

"Sudahlah kalian, kasian Gaara, tuh, dia jadi ngeringkuk dipojokan" kata yuri sambil menunjuk ke arahku yang lagi pundung di pojokan

"Maafkan kami ya Yuri-sama, Kazakage-sama" kata Hiyono

"Ya, tak apa, kami mau jalan-jalan, kalian mau ikut?" ajak Yuri

'Boleh Nona?' tanya Hiyono

"Asik! Kita ganggu Yuri-sama dan Kazekage sama!" kata Hiyoko

_Hancur sudah kencanku_, kataku dalam hati

Akhirnya kami ber-5 pun menghabiskan hari dengan berjalan-jalan di festival. Beegitupun dengan 5 hari berikutnya. Temari dan kankuro benar-benar membuatku hanya berdua dengan yuri. Sebenarnya aku kesal pada mereka berdua, tapi aku juga merasa berhutang dam berterima kasih pada mereka. Yuri semakin banyak bercerita padaku. Tapi tetap saja dia sama sekali tidak menyadari perasaanku padanya. Bahkan aku pernah berkata :

"Yuri, bagaimana kalau aku suka padamu?"

Dan dia hanya menjawab : "Uhm, entahlah, _mungkin_ aku akan sangat senang"

Dasar Yuri, terkadang dia sangat bijak dan bisa diandalkan serta terlihat mengagumkan, tapi biar begitu dia terkadang sangat polos dang menggemaskan. Itulah yang kusuka dari Yuri.

Di hari terakhir...

'Yuri, ayo, ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu" kataku menarik tangan Yuri sambil berusaha agar mukaku tidak memerah. Aku mengajaknya naik awan yang kubuat dari pasir.

"Lihatlah ke sana" kataku sambil menunjuk arah utara

"Tidak ada apa-apa" kata Yuri versi polos

"Bukan sekarang. Sebentar lagi akan ada sesuatu yang hebat" kataku berhiperbola. Tak lama kemudian, pesta kembang api pun berlangsung. Yuri sangat menikmati pemandangan dari atas sini.

"Gaara" katanya memanggilku

"Ya, kenapa Yuri?" kataku

"_Arigato_. Terima kasih sudah memperlihatkan ini padaku. Aku sangat senang" katanya

"Tidak, ini sebagai rasa terima kasihku pada Yuri yang sering mengunjungi Sunagakure ini. Padahal tempat ini isinya pasir semua, tapi sepertinya kamu betah di sini ya" kataku

"Warga Sunagakure tak kalah menyenangkan dengan Honokagakure. Entah kenapa aku betah di sini" katanya

"Ehm... Apa Gaara akan mengantarku besok?" tanya Yuri

"Tentu saja, akan kubuat perjalanannya lebih cepat" jawabku

Keesokkan harinya...

"Yuri, Kau sudah siap?" kataku

"Iya, aku akan pamit ke Hiyoko, Hiyono dan Ran dulu ya" kata Yuri sambil pergi

"Wah, mimpi apa aku semalem adekku hari ini nganterin ORANG YANG SANGAT DISUKAINYA pulang" kata Temari

"Memangnya siapa adekmu hah?" kataku emosi

"Kamu" kata Temari

"Nggak sudi!" kataku

"Sudi atau nggak sudi kamu tetep adekku" kata Temari. Aku kalah telak.

"Nanti aku bilang ke Nara-kun ada salam dari Temari" kataku

"EH! APA-APAAN ITU!" Kata Temari kalap. Khukhukhu... Kelemahannya sudah kupegang.

"Udah ya, nanti aku sampein kok... Dah, aku pergi dulu ya" kataku sambil kabur

"KEMBALI KAU JELEK! AWAS KALAU KAU MELAKUKANNYA! AKU AKAN MENGASINGKANMU DARI SINI!" teriak Temari. Senangnya bisa ngebales perbuatan dia. (sosok baru Gaara : adek yang nyebelin)

Lalu, aku dan Yuri pergi menuju Konoha. Waktu tempuh perjalanan kali ini adalah 2 hari. Karena kami mengejar waktu. Kata Yuri, Sasuke belum dikasih makan. (emang binatang piaraan?)

Setelah satu malam berlalu, matahari akhirnya kambali menyinari pagi ini. Sinarnya menerpa wajahku dan Yuri yang sedang tertidur. Aku memandangnya. Wajah yang manis dan polos, wajah yang menghiasi hari-hariku biarpun tak setiap hari. Aku takut wajah ini tak akan bisa menemaniku lagi selamanya. Aku takut ia akan membenciku. Dan, aku ragu, apakah ia mau menyukaiku. Aku takut karena penantianku selama ini akan hancur. Karena ini pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta, dan aku yakin rasa sakit karena hancurnya perasaan ini akan lama untuk sembuh.

"Nggh! Ah, Eh, O, Ohayou Gaara" kata Yuri

"Ohayou" kataku

"Ayo, kita siap-siap untuk melanjutkan perjalanan, Konohagakure sudah tinggal sedikit lagi" kataku

"Iya" kata Yuri

Aku pun melanjutkan perjalanan dengan Yuri. Setelah 2 jam, akhirnya kami sampai di gerbang Konohagakure.

"Kazekage-sama? Kenapa Anda tidak memberi kabar tentang kedatangan Anda?" kata seorang ninja yang menjaga gerbang

"Ah, untuk apa? Aku hanya datang untuk mengantar Kazami -san pulang" kataku

"Panggilan apa itu?" protes Yuri

"Hahaha. Bercanda, ayo, kita ke kediaman Uchiha" kataku

Aku pun berjalan berdampingan dengan Yuri. Orang-orang awalnya memperhatikanku dengan Yuri lalu senyam-senyum sendiri, ketika mereka sadar, mereka lalu membungkuk.

_Nggak di Suna, nggak di Konoha, reaksi orang-orang sama aja_, kataku membatin

"Gaara, jangan ngelamun! Kita udah sampai!" kata Yuri mengingatkanku

"Ah, iya, _Gomen_" kataku

"Ayo masuk. Kau pasti lelah, ayo jangan malu-malu" kata Yuri sambil mendorongku ke dalam

"Permisi" kataku. Terlihat sasuke Uchiha menatapku dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Sasuke pasti senang mendapat teman mengobrol" kata Yuri dari belakangku

_Udah jelas-jelas tatapannya itu tatapan_ _keluar-lu-ato-nggak-gua-sambit_ , kataku dalam hati

Akhirnya aku menginap di Konohagakure lebih tepatnya di rumah Yuri. Aku berada di konoha selama 3 hari karena Yuri memaksaku. Dia mengajakku jalan-jalan berkunjung ke tempat-tempat perbelanjaan di Konoha. Dan juga tempat favoritnya, sebuah padang bunga yang sangat indah, dari sini kita dapat melihat seluruh Konohagakure. Lalu, di mengajakku ke makan keluarga Kazami serta ke rumah klan Kazami yang tersembunyi. Serta pergi bermain-main dengan Naruto dan yang lainnya. Dan hari-hari cepat berlalu, hari ini aku harus kembali ke Sunagakure. Sulit sekali untuk menginjakkan kaki pergi dari sini. Saat ini aku sedang ada di Gerbang Konohagakure dan siap untuk kembali ke Sunagakure.

"Jaga kesehatan" kata Sakura

"Nanti aku akan main ke sana" janji Naruto

"Lain kali main ke sini lagi ya!" kata Yuri sambil menggenggam tanganku. Ingin rasanya aku meledak karena malu. Rasanya berat untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan hangat ini. Tapi apa boleh buat, aku harus menunaikan kewajibanku sebagai Kazekage.

"Hati-hati" kata Sasuke

"Iya, baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya" kataku pamit

"Tunggu dulu Gaara, ada satu hal yang ingin aku sampaikan" kata Sasuke mencegahku

"Eh? Apa?" kataku bingung

"Bunga lily tidak akan pernah bisa tumbuh di gurun" kata Sasuke berbisik padaku lalu dia langsung pergi begitu saja. Tapi yang pasti biarpun hanya sekali diberitahu, aku paham betul arti dari kalimatnya itu.

_Tapi, aku akan membuktikan padamu, bunga lily pun bisa tumbuh dengan cantik biarpun di gurun sekalipun, segersang apapun gurun, pasti tersembunyi air agar makhluk-makhluk di gurun tetap hidup_, kataku dalam hati

~TBC~

* * *

Omake~

Thanks for reading my story...

Dan makasih buat Tambal Panci, Kateriana Emiko Aureliana, Angle's Apple dan Kanna Ayasaki... Makasih udah ripiu dan makasih komen dan sarannya ya... *meluk-meluk*

Review please *puppy eyes* for the **FASTER **update... (siapa juga yang ngarep)


	3. The Wind

Kembali lagi bersama aku, Yuri Oohara, Author gaje nan aneh!  
Yosh! Setelah sekian lama aku mendekam di kamar buat belajar yang hasilnya remed-remed juga, XD akhirnya aku bisa ketemu lagi sama pujaan hati aku (baca : Lappie-chan).

**Declaimer :** Sejujurnya Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei  
Tapi Gaara punyaku! *digampar pake setrika*

**Warning :** OC, OOC, gaje, aneh, jayus de el el dan juga masih banyak typo

**Story :** (sok) Romance & Friendship (yang mananya?)

* * *

**The Storm**

* * *

Normal POV

Entah sejak kapan Konohagakure berperang dengan Sunagakure. Penyebabnya pun tidak diketahui secara pasti. Tapi yang pasti, pencetus perang ini adalah sang Hokage, tetapi bukan Tsunade-sama, tetapi Danzo. Ya, Danzo telah diangkat menjadi Hokage karena Tsunade dikabarkan sakit. Dan juga ada isu bahwa ada orang dari Sunagakure menyusup dan mencoba mencuri dokumen-dokumen rahasia Konohagakure. Mau tak mau Sunagakure harus berperang dari pada mereka semua pasrah dan menjadi korban. Atau mereka akan jatuh ke tangan Konohagakure yang sedang dipimpin oleh orang yang salah.

Hari-hari yang damai bagi kedua desa itu pun berakhir. Tak ada lagi koalisi. Tak ada lagi kerja sama antar desa. Dan tak ada lagi yang mananya saling mengunjungi. Semua sibuk berperang, menyelamatkan diri sendiri dan harta benda. Anak-anak dan wanita ketakutan, laki-laki harus siap iutus untuk berperang kapan saja, ninja-ninja sibuk bertempur di medan perang, dan para Anbu berusaha menyusup memata-matai desa lawan dan ikut berperang serta harus siap meninggal kapan saja.

Di Sunagakure...

"Kazekage-sama! Ada laporan dari kelompok 7! Mereka terluka! Apa tindakan anda selanjutnya?" kata salah seorang pembawa berita

"Tarik mereka mundur. Jangan paksa mereka berperang dalam keadaan terluka." kata Gaara

"Kazekage-sama, harap Anda jangan terlalu lembek, ini adalah perang. Anda harus tegas." kata salah seorang penasihat Sunagakure

"diam! Ini karena perang ini tak ada sebab yang jelas! Kalau penyebab perang ini saja tidak jelas untuk apa kita menyianyiakan nyawa ninja-ninja kita?" bentak Gaara

"Ma... Maafkan kami yang tak tahu maksud baik Anda." kata penasihat tadi

"Gaara, tenangkan dirimu." Temari berusaha menghibur adiknya

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Keadaan desa begitu mengkhawatirkan." kata Gaara dengan tampang kusut

"Desa selama ini baik-baik saja. Para ninja dan Anbu pun sampai sekarang tak ada yang jadi korban jiwa. Bukan ini yang kau khawatirkan'kan? Yang kau khawatirkan ada di kubu seberang, Yuri. Kau khawatir karena Yuri adalah Anbu Konoha yang sekarang dikuasai oleh Danzo yang bisa memerintahkan hal yang membahayakan bagi keselamatan orang lain dan selalu mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Kau takut Yuri terluka. Benar'kan?" kata Temari

"... Sejujurnya, Ya. Aku menghkawatirkannya. Aku sangat cemas. Apalagi tangannya sedang terluka. Dan kau tahu'kan kalau sebenarnya badannya lemah?" kata Gaara

"Ya. Akupun mengkhawatirkannya. Karena Hokage yang sekarang adalah Danzo. Dia adalah tua bangka yang gila dan mementingkan dirinya sendiri." kata Temari menimpali perkataan adiknya

Gaara terlihat sangat stress dan depresi akhir-akhir ini. Ia jarang tidur sehingga kantung matanya hitam dan menebal serta mukanya terlihat kusut. Temari prihatin melihat adiknya. Ia tahu bahwa adiknya berada di dua pilihan yang sulit. Pertama,Sunagakure tak boleh jatuh dalam perang yang tak jelas penyebabnya ini. Dan kedua, adalah seseorang yang sangat berarti yang mengubah hidupnya berada di bagian terdepan pasukan lawan. Apalagi Yuri sebenarnya badannya sedikit lemah. Cepat atau lambat dan mau tak mau, Gaara harus memilih salah satu dari kedua pilihan itu.

"Hhhh..." Gaara menghela nafas

"Ini ujian bagimu. Cepat atau lambat ini akan berakhir." kata Temari menghibur adiknya

"Ya." kata Gaara singkat. Raut kesedihan tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba ada seekor burung merpati hinggap di jendela kantor Gaara. Dan merpati itu membawa segulung surat.

"Aneh, biasanya ninja menggunakan burung Elang atau apapun yang cepat dan kuat untuk mengirim surat. Dan orang yang mengirim surat ini malah menggunakan burung merpati yang bisa mati kapan saja." kata Temari mengambil burung itu dan menyerahkannya ke Gaara

"Orang yang mengirim surat ini tak mau menarik perhatian orang dengan menggunakan burung Elang. Sepertinya ini pesan rahasia atau pesan yang penting. Lagi pula burung ini sudah diberi jutsu pelindung agar tak mudah mati." Kata Gaara menyimpulkan sambil menerima merpati itu. Ia lalu mengambil dan membaca surat itu.

"Dari Yuri." itulah kalimat yang terlontar pertama kali dari mulut Gaara ketika ia membuka surat itu lalu membaca surat itu dengan seksama.

_Kepada Gaara,  
Aku harap surat ini tidak terlambat ketika sampai di tanganmu.  
Aku sedang menyelidiki penyebab perang yang terjadi antara desa kita.  
Tenang saja, aku belum diutus berada di barisan depan sebelum Danzo memberiku perintah lebih lanjut. Aku harap kau baik-baik saja. Mungkin ini aneh, padahal kita sedang berperang. Tapi, jada kesehatanmu. Perkuat pertahanan Sunagakure. Jangan menyerang sebelum Konoha bertindak lebih dahulu. Amati situasi yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Kalau sudah tahu penyebab perang ini, aku akan menghubungimu lagi.  
-Yuri Kazami-_

Setelah membaca surat itu, Gaara tetap tak bisa bernafas lega biarpun sedikit saja. Padahal isi surat itu menggembirakan.

"Kenapa Gaara? Padahal ini berita bagus." Temari heran melihat adiknya

"Entahlah, aku... perasaanku tak enak. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada Yuri." kata Gaara

"Dasar anak bodoh, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kau selalu mementingkan orang lain daripada dirimu sendiri." kata Temari lembut seraya mengelus kepala adiknya

"Terima kasih, kakak." kata Gaara sambil tersenyum pada kakaknya yang satu itu. Temari terdiam karena baru kali ini ia dipanggil _kakak_ oleh adiknya ini.

Sementara itu di Konohagakure...

"Nona Kazami, ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan? Sebelum aku memberimu tugas lebih lanjut." kata Danzo

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa penyebab perang yang bagiku tidak jelas alasannya ini?" tanya Yuri

"Dengar, Sunagakure berusaha menghancurkan desa kita." kata Danzo

"Apa buktinya? Aku tak percaya." Yuri tak bisa menerima jawaban Danzo

"Tsunade-sama sakit keras karena racun yang dimasukkan ke dalam kue-kue kiriman dari Sunagakure. Racun ini sangat berbahanya karena Tsunade-sama yang ahli menetralkan racun saja sakit keras seperti ini." Danzo menjawab dengan tatapan tidak suka

"Bohong. Tak mungkin, sebelum itu aku juga mencoba kue itu tapi aku sehat-sehat saja." Yuri masih tidak bisa terima

"Itu keberuntunganmu. Lalu, aku mendapat laporan bahwa ninja Sunagakure menyusup ke kantor Hokage lalu mencuri arsip-arsip penting Konoha. Dan ini dia buktinya. Sekarang pelakunya sudah diamankan." kata Danzo melemparkan sebuah lambang ninja Sunagakure

"Bohong, ini pasti bohong!" kata Yuri bergumam sendiri

"Nah, sekarang saat ini tugasmu mengamankan kota. Dan katakan pada wanita serta anak-anak mereka juga harus siap berperang kapan saja."kata Danzo

"Tapi menurut peraturan wanita dan anak-anak tak boleh berperang dan hanya ninja wanita saja yang boleh berperang kecuali ketika desa diserang dan dalam keadaan terdesak, bukan ketika kita menyerang desa lain." kata Yuri

"Sekarang aku Hokage di sini. Laksanakan tugasmu!" kata Danzo

Yuri hanya bisa terdiam lalu keluar ruangan sambil memaki si tua bangka itu dalam hati. Tak lama setelah Yuri keluar, satu-satunya orang menyandang marga Uchiha masuk ke dalam ruangan Danzo.

"Apa-apaan orang tua itu?" sejak awal Yuri sangat membenci Danzo

Setelah patroli, ia lalu kembali ke rumahnya. Untuk menulis surat pada Gaara. Ia hendak memberi tahukan alasan perang yanng tak masuk akal ini. Ia mulai menulis.

_Kepada Gaara,  
Akhirnya aku tahu alasan perang yang tak masuk akal ini.  
Si tua bangka itu –maksudku Danzo– menjawab dengan alasan yang tak masuk akal pula.  
Sunagakure ingin menghancurkan Konohagakure, apa-apaan itu?  
Dia bilang kue yang kau kirim itu mengandung racun berdosis tinggi.  
Lalu ada seorang ninja Sunagakure yang mencuri arsip-arsip penting Konohagakure.  
Aku yakin orang-orang Suna tak mungkin berbuat seperti itu.  
Aku sangat ingin membunuh orang tua yang sok tahu itu.  
Kalau ada berita lain, aku akan menghubungimu lagi.  
Jaga kesehatan, aku harap kau tidak terlalu memaksakan dirimu.  
-Yuri Kazami-_

Lalu Yuri menggulung surat itu, mengkatnya di kaki burung merpati dan memakai jutsu agar merpati itu sampai di tempat tujuan. Ia harap tak akan ada lagi hal buruk yang terjadi. Atau hal terburuk. Untuk kondisi seperti ini, ia lebih membela Sunagakure dibanding desanya.

(~^.^)~ Yuri Oohara ~(^.^~)

Keesokkan harinya, Yuri dipanggil oleh _sang Hokage_. Dia bilang ada urusan penting. Dengan setengah hati Yuri pergi menuju kantor Hokage.

"Aku senang melihat responmu yang cepat." kata orang tua itu

_Di tengah keterpaksaan,_ kata Yuri melanjutkan perkataan Danzo dalam hati

"Aku punya tugas yang hanya kau yang dapat melaksanakannya." kata orang tua itu lagi

"Suatu_ kehormatan_ bagiku. Apa itu, _Hokage-sama_?" Yuri merubah aksen bicaranya

"Aku akan menugasimu untuk menyusup ke Sunagakure dan aku ingin kau meracuni si bocah Kazekage itu dengan racun ini. Yah, sebagai imbalan sakitnya Tsunade-sama."

"APA?"

"Kalau kau tak mau menjalankannya, mungkin aku akan menyerang dengan kekuatan penuh dan meratakan Sunagakure dengan tanah. Menurutmu _lebih baik_ yang mana?" tanya Danzo dengan senyum liciknya.

_Dasar penjahat! Tua bangka!_ Maki Yuri dalam hati

"Kau pilih yang mana, Nona Kazami?" tanya orang itu sekali lagi

Yuri berada di dua pilihan yang sulit. Ia lalu memutar otak, pokoknya, setelah sampai di Sunagakure, ia tidak akan meracuni Gaara dan memberi tahu jalan keluar terbaik untuk masalah ini dan akhirnya pulang dan menggaku bahwa ia sudah meracuni Gaara. Itulah skenario yang terputar di otaknya. Sangat sempurna sampai ia mendengar kalimat Danzo yang berikutnya.

"Tapi jika kau gagal dalam misi meracuni Kazekage, aku pun akan meratakan Suna dengan tanah. Dan sebagai Anbu, kau harus mati." kata Danzo

Rencana yang terputar di otak Yuri hancur begitu saja. _Licik!_ Makinya lagi. Mau tak mau ia harus memilih. Yuri benar-benar tak tahu harus memilih apa. Sebenarnya tak apa mengenai nyawanya. Yang ia khawatirkan adalah Sunagakure.

"Kalau saranku, lebih baik dia menyetujui pilihan yang pertama." Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke ada di belakang Yuri

"Sasuke?" Yuri kaget karena Sasuke bisa masuk ke ruangan Hokage padahal Danzo adalah orang yang tak mau seorangpun masuk ke ruangannya tanpa ia suruh.

"Bocah Uchiha kebanggaanku. Kau memang bijaksana." kata Danzo sambil tertawa

_Bijaksana? Kebanggaan? Apa maksudnya?_ Yuri bertanya-tanya dalam hati

"Nah, sesuai saran Bocah Uchiha ini, kutugaskan kau untuk meracuni Bocah Kazekage itu. Karena kau dekat dengan warga Sunagakure, kaulah yang paling tidak dicurigai jika datang ke sana. Dan ingat, kalau misi ini bocor ataupun gagal, aku akan menghancurkan Sunagakure dengan tanah." kata Danzo

Yuri menerima botol berisi racun dari Danzo lalu keluar ruangan itu dengan muka sedih bercampur kesal. Ia terus berpikir apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Tapi untuk mencegah terjadinya hal-hal yang tak diinginkan, sebaiknya ia bergegas pergi dari Konoha dan berpura-pura pergi melakukan misi demi mengulur waktu. Lalu ia bergegas mengemasi barang-barangnya. Ia sudah memiliki sebuah rencana. Setelah mengemasi barangnya, ia langsung menuju Sunagakure.

3 Hari kemudian, akhirnya Yuri sampai di Sunagakure. Awalnya ia sempat tak boleh masuk oleh penjaga gerbang. Tentu saja karena Ia adalah ninja Konohagakure. Apa lagi Ia adalah Anbu. Tapi, akhirnya Ia diperbolehkan masuk atas izin dari Gaara.

"Gaara, Kankuro-kun, Temari-san, maaf kalau aku merepotkan kalian. Padahal situasinya sedang genting." kata Yuri

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja Yuri." kata Gaara

"Iya. Tapi sepertinya kau kurang tidur. Kan sudah kubilang, jangan memaksakan diri, Gaara." kata Yuri. Gaara hanya tertawa.

"Yuri, ada urusan apa kau ke sini? Ini'kan sedang perang? Bukankah seorang ninja tak diperbolehkan keluar dari desa? Apa lagi ke desa musuh. Kecuali... kau sedang ada misi." kata Temari dengan nada curiga

"Aku kabur dari desa. Si Tua Bangka itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku tak suka dia. Aku lebih baik membela Sunagakura daripada Konohagakure yang dipimpin oleh Danzo. Ini, aku bawa dokumen strategi penyerangan Konohagakure." kata Yuri sambil mengeluarkan gulungan kertas. Temari mengambil kertas itu lalu membukanya.

"Lebih baik aku mempelajarinya." Temari begumam lalu pergi tanpa pamit

"Dasar Temari." desah Gaara

"Hahaha... Tak apa. Uhm, Gaara, bolehkah aku bicara? Tapi hanya berdua." pinta Yuri

"Baiklah, Kankuro, kau bisa keluar'kan?" kata Gaara

"Iya. Cerewet. Dasar anak muda." kata Kankuro

Kankuro lalu keluar. Kini, di ruangan itu hanya ada Gaara dan Yuri. Yuri terlihat menenangkan diri dan Gaara sedikit kebingungan. _Yuri, ingat rencana yang telah kau buat. Tenangkan dirimu. Ini adalah satu-satunya cara yang terbaik_, Yuri menenangkan dirinya. Lalu ia melangkah sedikit demi sedikit menuju Gaara dengan kunai yang telah ia lumuri racun dari Danzo di belakang punggungnya.

(~^.^)~ Yuri Oohara ~(^.^~)

"TEMARI-SAN! TEMARI-SAN!" terdengar seseorang memanggil Temari. Temari yang tengah menekuni gulungan kertas dari Yuri tersentak kaget. Terlihat seorang ninja paruh baya memanggil namanya sambil berlari tergopoh-gopoh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Temari santai

"Kazekage-sama... Kazekage-sama... Dia..." ninja itu terihat lelah

"Kenapa? Dia ganteng? Iya lah, adek aku." kata Temari masih santai

"Bukan, ini hal serius. Kazekage-sama. Ia telah ditusuk oleh Kazami-san dengan kunai beracun." kata ninja itu

"APA?" kata Temari kaget

"Iya, sekarang Kazekage-sama sedang diberi pengobatan oleh ninja medis. Dan Kazami-san telah kami amankan." kata ninja itu

"Cih! Seharusnya aku tahu dari awal." kata Temari geram

Temari berlari menyusuri lorong menuju ruang kantor adiknya itu. Lorong ini jadi terasa sangat panjang. Nafasnya sudah tersenggal-senggal. Hanya satu yang ada di pikirannya. Adiknya. Biarpun terlihat kasar dan tidak pernah serius, *author dipukul pake kipas gedenya Temari* Temari sangat menyayangi kedua adiknya. (Kayak Author gitu~ #abaikan)

"GAARA?" teriak Temari ketika ia mencapai pintu. Ia melihat adiknya terkulai lemah dan sedang diobati oleh beberapa ninja medis. Lalu ia menoleh ke sisi yang lainnya. Terlihat Yuri yang ditahan oleh Kankuro sedang tertunduk. Lalu ia berlari menuju Gaara.

"Gaara? Apa yang ia lakukan? Katakan padaku. Biar aku..." kata-kata Temari tak selesai.

"Onee-chan... Aku baik-baik saja. Tenang saja." kata Gaara, padahal sebelumnya Gaara tak pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu

"KAU! APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN PADA ADIKKU? SEHARUSNYA AKU TAHU DARI AWAL KALAU KAU INI PENGKHIANAT!" Temari tak bisa menahan amarahnnya. Yang dimarahi hanya membisu.

"Onee-chan, ini bukan salahnya. Bukan juga salah kita. Yuri tidak bersalah. Tolang jangan salahkan dia." pinta Gaara

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau masih saja membelanya. Jelas-jelas dia melukaimu. Kenapa Gaara? APA KAU BELUM SADAR JUGA KALAU DIA PENGKHIANAT?" Temari tak bisa membendung lagi air matanya. Perasaannya bercampur aduk.

Ia marah pada Yuri karena jelas-jelas Yuri telah melukai adiknya dan mengkhianati mereka. Ia juga sedih melihat adiknya terbaring lemah dengan darah menempel di bajunya. Di sisi lain ia juga bangga akan ketabahan dan kebeasarn hari adiknya itu. Tapi hal itu tak akan terjadi kalau tidak ada Yuri. Perubahan pada diri Gaara, Yuri-lah yang membuatnya. Yuri-lah yang mengajarkan semuanya pada Gaara. Menyayangi sesama, Memaafkan, Berteman, Menghormati orang lain, bahkan Mencintai seseorang pun diajarkan oleh Yuri pada Gaara. Temari bingung. Dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Untuk sementara, bawa dia ke ruangan tamu. Tapi jaga dia dengan ketat." kata Kankuro memberi perintah

"Kankuro?" Temari tersentak

"Kalau tidak cepat, nanti akan timbul korban lagi. Biarpun ia kelihatan tidak akan memberontak, tapi tak ada salahnya kita berjaga-jaga." kata Kankuro

Yuri di bawa ke ruangan yang telah ditentukan. Sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari ruang Kazekage, Yuri menoleh dan menatap Gaara. Entah apa arti dari tatapan itu. Yang pasti, muka Yuri terlihat sangat sedih dan seolah ia pergi meninggalkan ruang itu dengan berat hati. Gaara yang tengah terbaring juga sama. Ia menatap Yuri dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti. Temari kalang kabut dan terus menanyai keadaan adiknya. Keadaan menjadi begitu kacau.

Apakah yang akan terjadi berikutnya? Dan apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi? (Jengjengjengjeng~ *sound effect*)

TBC~

* * *

Omake~

Minna~ Waduh, belum selesai juga? Maaf ya, kalau belum selesai, mana chapter sebelumnya belum diperbaiki, update-nya lama, masih ada typo, aneh, jage, dan lain lain =.=

Mohon Reviewnya yo~ Biar ada motivasi~ #author kurang motivasi#

Thanks for reading my Story~ :D


	4. The Storm

Yosh~ Akhirnya setelah sekian lama saya ber-hibernasi, chapter 4 ini muncul juga~~

Ternyata SMA itu nggak gampang ya... ._. Jadi jarang nonton Anime lagi... =.= Huhuhu~ Malang nian nasip kita para anak SMA... Oke, segitu aja nge-gajenya, kebetulan Yuri lagi waras (baca : galau) jadinya nggak bisa ngelawak... Sekian curcol dari Yuri...

**Declaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, tapi Gaara punyaku~ (sesama psycho~ *dibuang*)

**Warning :** OC, OCC, gaje, aneh, jayus de el el

**Story :** (sok) Romance & Friendship (yang mananya?)

Happy Reading~ XD

* * *

**The Storm**

* * *

Keadaan masih kacau, tapi kepanikan Temari sudah bisa diatasi. Gaara masih menjalani perawatan medis dan masih berbaring lemas. Sementara itu Kankuro yang menangani Yuri ada di ruangan lain. Yuri yang ditanya hanya bisa diam. Kankuro bingung harus berbuat apa. Perasaannya bercampur aduk sama seperti Temari. Ia tak tahu apakah ia berhak membentak dan mengancam Yuri jika dia tak mau menjawab seperti ini. Tapi dia juga punya kewajiban menjaga Yuri yang selama ini membantu perkembangan pesat yang terjadi di Sunagakure dan perubahan pada adiknya.

"Baiklah jika kau tak mau menjawab. Aku akan meninggalkanmu di sini. Penyesalanmu akan datang dengan sendirinya." Kankuro meninggalkan Yuri sendiri saking bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan pada anak itu.

Di ruangan tadi, Yuri hanya diam di atas tempat tidur dan meringkuk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Sorot matanya yang selama ini memancarkan semangat dan kehangatan sudah tak ada lagi. Ia benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan. Ia terus-terusan memandangi telapak tangannya yang tak kunjung berhenti bergetar.

"Aku pembunuh. Aku telah membunuhnya. Aku telah melukainya." bisiknya pada diri sendiri

Mau tak mau, inilah jalan terbaik yang bisa diambilnya. Air mata mengalir di pipi Yuri. Lalu tubuh Yuri bernguncang karena menangis. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang. Ia bukannya menangis karena takut dibenci. Ia sudah memikirkan konsekuensi yang akan ia terima jika melaksanakan tugas ini. Ia menangis karena tidak tega mengingat apa yang telah ia perbuat.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yuri?" tanya Gaara pada Temari

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau cemaskan orang lain daripada dirimu yang terluka parah seperti ini?" kata Temari menggenggam tangan adiknya

"Aku memang terluka parah, tapi ini pasti akan segera sembuh. Tapi Yuri, lukanya lebih parah dari pada lukaku." kata Gaara

"Luka Yuri?" kata Temari bingung

"Ya, hatinya pasti sangat pasti merasa sangat bersalah pada kita." timpal Gaara

"Ya, memang seharusnya begitu!" kata Temari

"Tahukah kau Temari? Aku tahu akal busuk Danzo, ia menyuruh Yuri melakukan semua ini. Dan ia pasti mengancam Yuri jika tidak melakukan tugas ini, Sunagakure akan ia ratakan dengan tanah. Yuri mau tak mau harus memilih. Takdir Sunagakure ada di tangan Yuri, itu bukanlah tanggung jawab yang kecil, sama seperti Kazekage. Lalu, jika ia salah langkah, yang terkena dampaknya kita juga. Dan inilah pilihan terbaik yang ia berikan bagi kita. Jangan salahkan Yuri. Salahkanlah Penyihir jahat yang memimpin Konohagakure itu." kata Gaara. Mendengar itu, mata Temari terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa? Padahal Yuri telah berbuat seperti ini padamu. Kenapa kau masih membelanya?" kata Temari tak bisa membendung airmatanya

"Jangan menangis, kak. Aku bukan membelanya, aku hanya mengatakan keadaan yang sebenarnya. Lagipula, Yuri sudah banyak berpengaruh bagi desa ini. Berkatnya kita semua dapat berkembang pesat. Dan darinya, aku dapat belajar banyak hal. Ia yang mengajariku untuk menyayangi, berteman dan masih banyak lagi. Apakah dengan mencemoohnya urusan ini akan selesai?" kata Gaara sambil tersenyum

"Tidak." kata Temari singkat

"Hal ini pun aku pelajari dari Yuri. Kita hanya bisa bersabar dan terus berusaha. Yakinlah jika kita terus berdoa dan berusaha, semua kesulitan ini akan bisa kita hadapi. Perlakukan Yuri dengan baik. Jangan biarkan dia merasa bersalah dan jangan perlakukan dia sebagai tahanan, perlakukan dia sebagai tamu seperti biasa kita menyambutnya. Hiburlah dia." pesan Gaara

"Baiklah." kata Temari. Ia merasa bangga pada adiknya.

"Biarpun tampak tenang, sebenarnya hati Yuri masih sangat rapuh. Ia sudah banyak kehilangan orang yang disayanginya. Termasuk laki-laki yang dicintainya." kata Gaara

"Gaara, bagaimana kau bisa..." Temari tersentak kaget

"Aku sudah bersahabat dengannya cukup lama, tak ada hal yang bisa ditutupi dariku biarpun ia tak memberi tahunya. Dan, cinta itu adalah hal yang misterius. Sekarang, aku akan memasuki masa kritis. Berdo'alah agar aku bisa melewatinya." kata Gaara

"Hei, apa-apaan perkataanmu itu?" Temari kembali panik, genggaman tangan adiknya mulai melemas.

"Tenanglah. Tak apa. Satu lagi, usahakan kabar bahwa aku berhasil diracuni oleh Yuri cepat sampai di telinga Danzo. Untuk taktik berikutnya, tanyakan pada Yuri" kata Gaara, genggaman tangannya terlepas dari tangan kakaknya. Terlihat bibit bunga lili di tepi jendela ruang itu tampak melayu.

Sementara itu, Yuri masih terlihat tak mau berhenti menangis. Ia terus-terusan menangis. Kankuro pun yang mengawasi Yuri tak dapat membendung air matanya untuk anak itu. Ia kasihan melihat Yuri yang seolah ditimpa tanggung jawab yang sangat berat. Ia mengerti, bahwa ini semua adalah tugas dari Danzo. Dan ia memahami kondisi ini dengan baik.

_Kenapa harus Yuri yang ditimpakan masalah yang begitu membuatnya bersedih seperti ini? Dasar kakek tua itu! Aku bersumpah demi adikku dan Yuri, aku harus mengalahkan Kakek tua itu! _Geram Kankuro dalam hati. Ia melontarkan sumpah serapah untuk Danzo yang telah membuat orang-orang menderita seperti ini.

"Kankuro-san! Cepat ke kantor Kazekage-sama! Beliau sedang kritis!" teriak seorang kurir

"..." Kakuro hanya bisa diam. Tapi suara tangisan dari dalam pintu di belakangnya terdengar makin keras dan terdengar sangat menyedihkan.

"Bodoh, seharusnya kau tidak bicara sekeras itu. Sekarang lihat apa yang kau perbuat pada Yuri-san!" tegur salah seorang ninja yang juga menjaga Yuri

"Sudah jangan bertengkar! Nah, ayo kita ke tempat Gaara." lerai Kankuro

"Bagaimana dengan Yuri-san?" tanya kurir itu

"Dia tak akan pergi sampai Gaara sembuh." kata Kankuro sambil tersenyum

Yuri Oohara

"Bagaimana keadaan Gaara?" kata Kankuro begitu masuk ke ruang Kazekage

"Dia sedang kritis. Semoga dia bisa melewati masa krisisnya." kata Temari sambil menggenggam tangan adiknya

"Apakah ada yang dikatakan Gaara sebelum ini?" tanya Kankuro

"Ya, dia bilang, agar kabar bahwa dirinya kritis secepatnya sampai ke telinga Danzo. Dankita jangan salahkan Yuri. Satu lagi, untuk rencana berikutnya tanyakan kepada Yuri." lapor Temari

"Hmmm, begitu ya. Pasti sebelum ini mereka sudah merencanakan semua untuk kedepannya." kata Kankuro

"A-Ano, Temari-san! Kankuro-san! Obat penawar untuk racun ini tidak ada. Bagaimana ini?" kata seorang ninja medis panik

"Jangan panik! Kita pasti menemukan jalan keluarnya!" kata Kankuro tegas

"Aku akan menemui Yuri." katanya lagi lalu bergagas ke ruangan Yuri

"Yuri?" kata Kankuro menghampiri Yuri, yang dipanggil masih terisak

"Sampai kapan kau mau terus menangis? Bukankah itu membuat Gaara tambah sedih?" tanya Kankuro, Yuri masih saja terisak

"Dasar. Yuri, kau punya obat penawarnya kan? Kami membutuhkan itu sekarang. Nah, ayo cepat hapus air matamu!" kata Kankuro

"Ba-baiklah." kata Yuri dengan muka sembab, ia merogoh kantong ninjanya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah botol

"Itu?" tanya Kankuro

"Ya, aku sudah meneliti racunnya dan menciptakan obat penawarnya." kata Yuri

_Dia gadis yang cerdas_, puji Kankuro dalam hati

"Baluri ini disekitar lukanya, dan juga campur dengan air lalu minumkan pada Gaara." kata Yuri dengan suara yang sedikit serak karena terlalu banyak menangis

"Baiklah, terima kasih." kata Kankuro

"Aku punya beberapa permintaan padamu." kata Yuri

"Apa itu?"

"Tolong berikan surat ini pada Aoi, summon burungku yang sudah kusuruh dia menunggu di luar, dan pasti akan akan ada seorang Anbu Ne dari Konoha yang akan mengecek kebenaran cerita bahwa Gaara sekarat, tolong tempatkan aku di penjara tingkat tinggi dalam beberapa hari ini." pinta Yuri

"Untuk yang pertama mungkin aku akan memenuhinya, tapi kalau yang ke dua..."

"Ini adalah salah satu bagian rencana."

"Hhhh~ baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan menyerahkan ini pada Temari lalu akan menyuruh ninja penjanga membawamu ke penjara bawah tanah."

"Terima kasih Kankuro-san, kau sudah mau mengerti keadaanku." kata Yuri

Kankuro kembali ke ruangan Kazekage lalu menyerahkan obat penawar dari Yuri, Temai dan para ninja medis kaget ketika melihat botol yang dibawa Kankuro. Awalnya merka sempat ragu, tapi setelah Kankuro meyakinkan, akhirnya mereka menggunakan obat penawar buatan Yuri. Dan hasilnya, ternyata berhasil! Tubuh Gaara yang mulanya kaku perlahan-lahan mulai kembali seperti semula. Seluruh tubuhnya yang pucatpun mulai kembali seperti semula. Semua yang berada di ruangan itu terkagum-kagum melihat kemanjuran obat penawar buatan Yuri. Tapi Kankuro berpesan agar dampak dari obat penawar jangan sampai terlihat jelas dalam beberapa hari ini, karena sperti yang dikatakan Yuri, mungkin akan ada Anbu Konoha yang akan memeriksa kebenaran berita kritisnya Gaara.

Yuri lalu dipindahkan di penjara bawah tanah. Tapi dia diperlakukan baik di sana. Kakuro pun sering datang mengunjunginya biar hanya sekedar menanyakan kabar Yuri. Seperti permintaan Gaara, Yuri harus diperlakukan dengan baik. Detelah beberapa hari, Kankuro mendapati seseorang yang tak dikenal dalam gedung Kazekage dan seorang lagi sedang menuju penjara bawah tanah.

_Itu pasti mereka, anbu dari ne_, pikir Kankuro

Ia bergegas pergi ke penjara bawah tanah dan ke tempat Yuri. Ia mengumumkan bahwa penyusup telah datang dan mereka harus berpura-pura membenci Yuri. Yuri dan para panjaga lainnya mengangguk mengerti. Ketika pergantian shift, orang yang tadi diilihat Kankuro muncul menyamar sebagai penjaga. Kankuro memberi sinyal bahwa _pertunjukkan akan segera dimulai_.

"KAU MAU DIAM SAMPAI KAPAN HAH?" kata salah seorang penjaga

"Ada apa lagi ini?" kata Kankuro

"Dia masih tetap tidak mau bicara! Padahal, Kazekage-sama tengah sekarat dan dia malah enak-enakan tidur di sini!" kata anbu yang menyamar sebagai penjaga

"DASAR RENDAH! KAU MASIH SAJA TETAP DIAM?" kata penjaga yang pertama

"KALAU KAU PUNYA MULUT, BICARA!" kata penjaga yang lainnya

"SUDAH CUKUP! Yuri Kazami, kau harus menebus dosamu. Kami akan membiarkanmu membusuk di tempat ini. Jadi, selamat menikmati hari-harimu! Aku muak denganmu. Hanya bicara saja tidak bisa!" kata Kankuro

"Kau! Kau jaga pegkhianat ini!" kata Kankuro menujuk Anbu dari Konoha itu

"Baik!" kata Anbu tersebut

Setelah semuanya pergi, kecuali Anbu Konoha itu, dia berbalik dan berbicara pada Yuri.

"Kau melaksanakan tugasmu dengan baik, Kazami-san. Pantas kau dijuluki Lily of The God. Kau terlalu sempurna!" kata Anbu tersebut

"Kau terlalu memuji." kata Lily tersenyum dengan misterius

"Nah, aku akan mengeluarkanmu." kata Anbu tersebut

"Jangan! Keluar sekarang hanya akan menyambut maut!" bantah Yuri

"Tapi Hokage-sama memerintahkanku membawa kau kembali." kata Anbu itu

"Keadaannya tidak menguntungkan! Katakan itu pada Danzo, gan katakan bahwa aku yang berkata seperti itu. Aku juga akan mengamati keadaan Sunagakure lebih lama." kata Yuri

"Ba-Baiklah!" kata Anbu itu lalu pergi, tak lama kemudian Kankuro dan penjaga yang lainnya kembali

"Anbu ne memang gampangan!" kata Kankuro

"Hanya begiru saja sudah percaya." Timpal salah seorang penjaga dan disetujui oleh yang lainnya

"Yuri, maafkan kami kalau kata-kata kami tadi keterlaluan." kata Kankuro sambil membuga jeruji besi

"Tak apa. Aku pun pantas mendapatkannya." Yuri keluar dengan tenang

"Kau sudah terlihat tenang."

"Ya, aku sudah puas menangis waktu itu. Kini saatnya melalukan serangan balasan pada kakek tua itu! Dan tolong lakukan perawatan total pada Gaara sekarang juga." kata Yuri dengan tegas

_Sungguh gadis yang luar biasa_, puji Kankuro lagi

~Yuri Oohara~

Yuri dan Kankuro mengumpulkan Ketua dari tim Ninja yang sudah dibagi-bagi untuk mengawasi wilayah tertentu. Awalnya mereka sempat ragu karena yang memerintah mereka adalah Yuri Kazami –yang notabenenya dia adalah seorang perempuan dan dia telah membuat Kazekage mereka kritis– Tapi setelah diterangkan oleh Kankoru dan Temari bahwa itu adalah sebagian dari rencana, semua mengikuti petunjuk-petunjuk yang diberikan oleh Yuri.

"Nah, apakah kalian semua mengerti?" tanya Yuri

"Ya." Kata para ketua tim mengangguk

"Nah, aku percayakan kepada kalian semua!" kata Yuri, para ketua tim langsung menyebar ketika Yuri memberikan isyarat untuk melaksanakan misi kelompok mereka masing-masing

"Kuakui, kau memang hebat. Bisa menciptakan obat penawar dan langsung bisa menguasai keadaan seperti ini." puji Temari

"Terima kasih. Tapi ini juga atas rencana yang disusun Gaara." kata Yuri merendah

"Keadaan Gaara sudah mulai pulih."kata Kankuro

"Aku... Aku benar-benar minta maaf..." kata Yuri menyesal

"Itu bukan salahmu."kata Temari

"Ya! Ini semua salah Danzo!" kata Kankuro

"Terima kasih kalian masih mau percaya padaku. Baiklah, aku akan mengobati Gaara."kata Yuri

"Ya, Tolong ya."kata Temari

"Aku akan berjaga di sini kalau-kalau ada laporan. Dan kalau ada perkembangan tentang Gaara, beri tahu aku!" kata Kankuro

"Ya!" kata Temari lalu mendampingi Yuri menuju ruangan dimana Gaara dirawat

Sesampainya di sana, Yuri kelihatan sedih. Tapi ia menguatkan dirinya dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur Gaara. Setelah memeriksa keadaan Gaara, ia mencari-cari tanaman obat yang sebelumnya telah ia minta dan meraciknya. Ia lalu menyerahkan racikan itu agar dioleskan ke luka di perut Gaara dan kembali meracik ramuan lagi.

"Selesai. Apa lagi yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Temari

"Tolong minumkan ini padanya."kata Yuri sambil menyerahkan ramuan yang ia pegang

"Kau terlihat canggung."kata Temari

"Gara-gara aku, Gaara jadi begini."sesal Yuri

"Sudah kubilang, ini bukan salahmu. Ini sudah terjadi, sekarang, kita hadapi saja yang sudah di depan mata kita. " kata Temari

"Ya."kata Yuri

"Wah, sejak kapan adikku jadi pengertian begitu?" kata Kankuro

"Kankuro no baka!" kata Temari

"Ano, apa ada kabar?" tanya Yuri

"Sejauh ini belum, aku males nunggu."kata Kankuro terus terang

"Dasar!" kata Temari

"Apa aku boleh meminta seekor burung merpati?" tanya Yuri

"Mau mengirim surat untuk siapa?" tanya Kankuro yang sudah tahu tujuan Yuri

"Naruto dan yang lainnya. Aku ingin meminta bantuan mereka."kata yuri dengan tatapan serius

"Baiklah." kata Temari lalu keluar ruangan itu

"Yuri?" panggil Kankuro karena Yuri terlihat sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri

"Ah, ya? Kenapa?" tanya Yuri

"Kau kelihatan cemas."kata Kankuro

"Menurut Kankuro-san, apa aku harus membunuh Danzo?" tanya Yuri

"Jangan, jangan. Gadis sepertimu tidak boleh melakukan hal kejam seperti itu."kata Kankuro

"Kenapa? Kalau dia tidak dibunuh..."

"Dia memang harus dibunuh. Dan aku ingin akulah yang membunuhnya demi membalas perbuatannya pada Gaara dan semuanya."

"Tapi, Kankuro-san..."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka kalau aku yang melakukannya?"

"Bukan , sejak awal aku dan Gaara sudah menyusun rencana yang hebat."kata Yuri percaya diri

"Rencana? Apa itu?"

"Aku hanya akan memberi tahu Kankuro-san dan Temari-san."

"Aku berjanji tak akan membocorkannya."

"Begini, menurutmu, apakah orang-orang akan terkejut jika mereka mengetahui bahawa Kazekage yang tengah sekarat tiba-tiba memimpin pasukan terdepan yang menyerang Konoha?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Setelah mengumpulkan pasukan yang cukup, kita akan menyerang Konoha dengan kekuatan penuh. Dan yang memimpin pasukan adalah Gaara. Penyerangan akan dilakukan 2 minggu lagi."

"Kau gila? Mana mungkin Gaara sembuh dalam waktu secepat itu?"

"Untuk itulah aku bekerja keras selama ini untuk menciptakan obat penawarnya. Serta aku sudah menemukan metode yang tepat untuk menghilangkan racun itu."

"Mungkin untuk mengobati Gaara dengan waktu 2 minggu cukup, tapi memulihkan seseorang butuh waktu yang cukup lama."

"Dan Karena itulah mulai sekarang aku akan mengerahkan kemampuanku. Aku pun akan meminta bantuan dari Sakura dan Ino. Kalau mereka setuju membantu kita, waktu 2 minggu bukan masalah."

"Kalau mereka menolak?"

"Aku rasa mereka tak akan menolak."

"Kau percaya diri sekali."

"Karena Gaara berkata bahwa rencana ini akan berhasil, aku percaya padanya."

"Dasar kau ini. Kau sangat menyayangi adikku ya."

"E-eh?" Yuri terlihat salah tingkah

"Ya kan?"

"U-untuk perang, jangan bahas dulu. Kita sampingkan urusan pribadi dan utamakan masalah perang ini."

"Hahaha. Kau pintar mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

"Yuri, ini merpatinya."kata Temari memasuki ruangan

"Ya, Terima kasih. Dan, Kankuro-san, tolong beritahukan Temari-san rencana kita semua."kata Yuri

Yuri lalu bekerja keras siang dan melam demi memulihkan Gaara dan hal itu terus berlangsung selama beberapa hari berikutnya. Tetapi pada hari ke 5, tiba-tiba Yuri ambruk ketika sedang mengobati Gaara dengan chakra-nya.

"Yuri?" Temari langsung menghampiri tubuh Yuri yang terkulai lemah

"Mungkin dia terlalu lelah. Sudah 5 hari dia begadang dan terus menggunakan chakra-nya tanpa beristirahat sedikit pun." kata Kankuro

"Ka- Kankuro-sama! Temari-sama! Gawat! Ini gawat!" teriak seorang Kurir

"Kenapa?" tanya Temari

" Ada segerombolan ninja Konoha menuju ke arah kita! Dan sepertinya lebih dari 100 orang!"

"Heh? Mereka menyerang secepat ini? Mana mungkin strategi kita bocor?"

"Saya tidak tahu! Tapi, mereka terus maju biarpun sedang badai."kata Kurir itu

"Gawat, seluruh pasukan sedang bertugas. Yang tersisa hanyalan pasukan pemula dan infantri serta wanita dan anak-anak."kata Temari

"Danzo benar-benar niat menghancurkan kita! _Kuso_!" kata Kankuro

"Lalu, apa yang haru kita lakukan? Gaara sedang sakit dan Yuri pingsan. Mereka lah satu-satunya harapan kita!" kata Temari sedikit panik

"Pertama-tama, jangan panik. Tenankan dirimu Temari." Kata Kankuro

Setelah mereka mangumpulkan pasukan dan sukarelawan yang jumlahnya juga lebih dari 100 orang. Biarpun kekuatan mereka tidak menjanjikan, tapi mereka sudah bersiap untuk berperang. Apapun kemungkinan yang akan terjadi, mereka sudah siap. Termasuk siap mati. Ketika awan debu itu tinggal 100 meter lagi, mereka secara refleks menahan nafas mereka karena tegang.

Lalu, apakah yang akan terjadi? Tunggu saja di chapter 5! *kicked*

TBC~

* * *

Omake~

Wogh! Perjuangan masih berlanjut kawan! Terutama kalian yang harus menunggu dan baca cerita saya yang gaje ini! =_=

Mari sama-sama kita berjuang~

Mohon review, saran dan kritiknya ya~ biar ada motivasi, supaya nggak lama kayak gini...=.=


	5. The Real Storm is Coming

Wooogh! Ha min sekian menuju UKK! Tapi Yuri malah kerajingan nulus Fic! XD *digampar Okaa-chan pake setrika* #lebay Wahahaha. Pokoknya, setelah bangkit dari kegalauan, Yuri lagi banyak ide~ Wohohoho~ XD yah, doain aja nilai Yuri nggak ada yang jelek. Minna-san juga berjuang ya~ \(^o^)/

Tambal Panci : Ohoho~ Hadial buat sahabtku tercinta~ X) Ganbatte for the exam!  
CharLene Choi : Saya usahakan ada! X) Makasih udah mau baca cerita saya~ X)  
Roko Lamperouge :Makasih Ryo-chaaaan! XD XD XD

Desclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, tapi Gaara punyaku! XD *dilempar*

Warning : OC, OOC, gaje, garing, typo dan semacamnya~

Story : Nggak jelas gendernya apa kayak ketua group saya di FB =w= *digetok*

* * *

**The Real Storm is coming**

* * *

Awan debu itu semakin lama semakin dekat. Semua yang berada di balik dinding pertahanan Sunagakure tampak tegang. Mereka meyakinkan diri mereka masing-masing untuk melindungi desa dan Kazekage yang tengah kritis. Begitu pun Temari dan Kankuro. Mereka sudah siap bertempur.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kita harus melindungi desa kita serta kazekage yang pernah melindungi kita! Ini saatnya kita membalas jasanya!" kata Kankuro berusaha membakar semangat para pejuang yang pemberani itu. Terdengar suara teriakan serempak.

Gerbang pun dibuka, mereka semua keluar untuk menghadang para ninja Konoha. Semua memegang senjata mereka masing-masing. Kankuro memberikan sinyal agar mereka maju menyerang.

"Tunggu Kankuro, sepertinya..." Temari mencegah Kankuro

"Kenapa lagi?" tanya Kankuro

"Itu... Bukankah itu Shikamaru?" kata Temari

"Apanya yang Shikamaru? Kau pasti berhalusinasi karena rindu padanya." kata Kankuro yang dengan sukses mendapat jitakan dari Temari

"Kankuro-sama, Temari-sama, sepertinya itu rombongan Naruto-san. Tapi saya tidak tahu apakah mereka berniat menyerang atau membantu kita." lapor seorang ninja penjaga

"Kubilang juga apa!" kata Temari masih kesal pada Kankuro

"Iya iya. Dasar cerewet. Aku akan memeriksa dan menanyakannya pada mereka." kata Kankuro lalu pergi

"Berhati-hatilah!" kataTemari

"I-YA!" kata Kankuro mulai kesal

Setelah berusaha mendekat dengan hati-hati, Kankuro lalu menghadang kelompok Ninja Konoha itu. Seketika, laju rombongan itu langsung terhenti. Kankuro berjalan mendekati rombongan itu dengan tetap bersiaga.

"Kankuro!" sapa Naruto dengan ramah

"Kalian datang sebagai lawan atau kawan?" tanya Kankuro

"Kau ini bicara apa? Tentu saja kami datang sebagai kawan." kata Naruto lalu terkekeh

"Ano, Kankuro-san, mengenai Yuri-chan, dia ditugaskan oleh Danzo. Ia sebenarnya tak menginginkannya, tapi..." kata Hinata tampak gugup

"Tak apa, kami mengerti. Aku harap kalian tak mengingkari kepercayaan yang diberikan Sunagakure pada kalian." kata Kankuro sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk mengajak Naruto bersalaman sebagai tanda bahwa mereka adalah Sekutu.

"Tentu!" kata Naruto menyambut tangan Kankuro

"Ayo lewat sini!" kata Kankuro menunjukkan jalan pintas.

Setelah para ninja Konohagakure beserta Kankuro, sampai di Sunagakure, para Ninja Konoha langsung bertindak cepat. Para ninja medis langsung bertindak memberi pertolongan pada mereka yang terluka. Hinata, Ino dan Sakura bergegas pergi ke ruangan Kazekage, dimana Gaara serta Yuri, yang pingsan karena kehabisan Chakra, dirawat. Ino dan Sakura bertugas menobati Gaara dan Hinata bertugas untuk menolong sahabatnya itu.

"Maaf kami hanya bisa memberi bantuan sekecil ini. Sebenarnya banyak yang mau memberontak pada Danzo dan ikut kami tapi mereka tak punya keberanian." kata Naruto

"Tak apa." kata Kankuro

"Mendapat bantuan dari orang-orang paling berani dari Konohagakure merupakan kehormatan yang bersar bagi kami." kata Temari dari belakang Kankuro

"Sejak kapan bicaramu jadi sopan begitu?" kata Shikamaru yang sedang melihat arsip-arsip negara

"Te-Terserah aku!" kata Temari sambil membuang muka

_Mereka ini, masih sempat-sempatnya bertengkar,_ kata Kankuro dalam hati

"Ah, Yuri-chan! Ja-jangan bangun dulu." kata Hinata yang terlihat sedang mencegah Yuri yang ingin bangun dari tempat tidurnya

"Ba-Bagaimana keadaan Gaara?" tanya Yuri masih limbung

"Hei, seharusnya kau khawatirkan dulu keadaanmu sendiri." kata Shikamaru dengan datarnya

"Shikamaru? Sejak kapan kau tinggal di sini? Apa kau sudah menikah dengan Tema-chan lalu tinggal di sini?" tanya Yuri asal yang dengan suksesnya mendapat jitakan masing masing satu dari Shikamaru dan Temari

"Aku salah bicara! Seharusnya kau khawatirkan dulu kepalamu itu!" kata Shikamaru kembali membaca arsip Sunagakure

"Betul! Aku akan pergi memantau keadaan dulu." kata Temari lalu pergi

"Dasar mereka itu, masih sempat-sempatnya..." Naruto hanya bisa bersweatdrop-ria

"Loh? Naru-chan?" Yuri terlihat bingung ketika ia juga mendapati Naruto yang berada di Sunagakure

"Ahahaha. Kami datang untuk membantu kalian. Dasar Yuri! Kalau mau membantu orang itu bilang-bilang dong!" kata Naruto lalu tertawa

"Ah, Gomen nasai." kata Yuri

"Keadaan Gaara sudah membaik. Tapi ia masih mengalami masa kritisnya." kata Sakura melapor

"Begitu toh." kata Shikamaru

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." kata Kankuro

"Ano, bolehkah aku melihatnya?" pinta Yuri

"Tentu saja." kata Sakura lalu memapah Yuri menghampiri Gaara yang tengah tak sadarkan diri

"Gaara. Gomen nasai. Gara-gara aku semua jadi begini. Hontou ni gomen nasai. Kau jadi seperti ini gara-gara aku. Aku memang tak berguna. Aku hanya bisa menyusahkanmu. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku." kata Yuri, air mata mulai jatuh dari pelupuk matannya

"Jangan begitu Yuri-chan." hibur Hinata

"Ini bukan salahmu." dukung Naruto

"Ya, ini gara-gara si kakek monster itu!" kata Sakura setuju

"Kami dari Sunagakure pun percaya padamu, Yuri." kata Kankuro

"Arigatou. Hontou ni Arigatou." kata Yuri, ia besyukur memiliki teman-teman yang selalu ada dan mendukungnya jika ia kesulitan

Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati Yuri. Sasuke. Ia tak dapat menemukan teman satu rumahnya itu. Hatinya dihantui oleh perasaan cemas. Berbagai macam pikiran terlintas di otaknya. Ketika ia menanyakan keberadaan Sasuke, Naruto menjawab bahwa Sasuke akan segera menyusul. Mendengar hal itu, Yuri semakin terlihat cemas.

"Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke." kata Yuri ketika ditanya oleh Hinata

"Ahahaha. Dia tak akan terbunuh dengan mudah. Tak usah cemas padanya." kata Naruto

"Ya." kata Yuri lalu menghela nafas

"Mungkin dia ikut memberontak dari dalam Konoha seperti Kakashi-sensei dan yang lainnya." kata Naruto

Hari demi hari dilewati oleh pasukan Sunagakure dengan bertempur demi mempertahankan dinding Sunagakure. Sejauh ini, keadaan Gaara mulai membaik biarpun ia belum sadarkan diri. Sebagai ganti, yang memimpin Sunagakure adalah kakak-kakaknya dan Yuri. Shikamaru bertugas sebagai penyusun strategi perang. Sakura dan ninja perempuan dari Konohagakure bertugas untuk merawat ninja yang terluka. Naruto serta para ninja laki-laki lainnya membantu melawan.

"Cih! Tak kusangka si Kakek Tua itu kuat juga pertahanannya." kata Naruto

"Tapi dia menggunakan cara yang salah." kata Neji mengusap peluh di keningnya

"Bagaimana mungkin dia menggunakan anak buahnya sebagai tameng? Dasar Iblis!" kata Kiba emosi

"Menyedihkan sekali. Kita jadi membunuh Ninja desa kita sendiri." kata Shikamaru

"Maaf, semua ini gara-gara aku." kata Yuri kembali menyalahkan diri sendiri

"Yuri-chan berapa kali hami harus bilang? Ini semua bukan salahmu. Aku yakin Gaara juga berpikir seperti itu. Justru ini jalan terbaik. Aku pun lebih baik menghancurkan desa sendiri daripada menghancurkan desa orang lain yang difitnah begitu saja." kata Naruto

"Kau saja sendiri, kami tidak." kata Kiba sambil menjulurkan lidahnya lalu mendapat jitakan dari Neji.

"Kebetulan kita semua sedang berkumpul di sini. Aku kan mengatakan sesuatu. Harap tenang!" kata Shikamaru berusaha mengontrol situasi

Setelah suasana menjadi tenang dan hening, Shikamaru memandangi satu per satu wajah teman-temannya terutama Yuri. Entah apakah ini waktu yang tepat mengatakannya atau tidak, tapi mau tak mau ia harus mengatakannya sebelum keadaan bertambah rumit. Ia lalu berdiri dan kembali meminta perhatian teman-temannya.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta kalian mendinginkan kepala kalian dulu. Terutama Naruto, Sakura dan Yuri." kata Shikamaru

"Memangnya kenapa Shikamaru?" tanya Sakura

"Beberapa hari ini aku saling memberi kabar dengan Asuma-sensei. Beliau menyampaikan beberapa kabar terutama berhubungan dengan Danzo dan pengikutnya. Ketika aku menelusuri dalang dibalik semua ini, aku mendapati kenyataan bahwa ada orang lain selain Danzo. Dia..." Shikamaru tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Jangan-jangan..." Yuri mulai mengerti apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Shikamaru

(~^.^)~ Yuri Oohara ~(^.^~)

Yuri sedang berada di atas gedung Kazekage, ia memandang cakrawala dengan tatapan sedih dan cemas. Dugaannya ternyata benar dan ia tak percaya dengan semua itu. Ia hanya diam dan berdiri mematung, rencana yang telah ia susun bersama Gaara tiba-tiba pupus begitu saja. Ia enggan melakukan rencana itu. Tapi kalau begitu, bukankah ia telah mengkhianati Gaara dan semua orang? Yuri bingung dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya, hatinya goyah.

"Sedang apa kau di situ, Yuri?" tanya seseorang di belakang Yuri

Ketika Yuri menoleh, ia melihat Gaara yang tengah dibopong oleh Kankuro. Gaara tersenyum ke arah Yuri, tapi Yuri hanya terdiam dan menunduk.

"S-Syukurlah kau sudah sadar." kata Yuri sambil menunduk

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Gaara menghampiri Yuri dibantu oleh Kankuro

"A-Aku baik-baik saja." kata Yuri gugup

"Lalu, kenapa kau jadi canggung begitu?" kata Gaara duduk dan memberi isyarat bahwa Kankuro sudah boleh pergi

"Bukan apa-apa." jawab Yuri

"Kalau begitu, mendekatlah, aku ingin membicarakan rencanamu berikutnya." kata Gaara

"... Baiklah." kata Yuri pasrah lalu duduk di dekat Gaara , tapi ia tetap menjaga jarak dengan Gaara.

"Kau ini kenapa? Apa ini gara-gara Sasuke?" tanya Gaara lagi, Yuri terlihat sedikit tersentak.

"Begitu ya... Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Gaara

"Sasuke... Dia yang mengompori Danzo untuk melakukan semua ini." kata Yuri dengan lemah

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kalau aku, semua terserah padamu." kata Gaara

"Kenapa terserah aku?" tanya Yuri heran

"Karena aku percaya padamu. Aku tahu kau tak akan mengecewakan kepercayaan orang lain." kata Gaara sambil tersenyum pada Yuri

"_Baka..._ Padahal, baru saja aku berpikir untuk mengkhianatimu..." kata Yuri meneteskan air mata

"Hahaha. Aku berani bertaruh kau tak akan bisa melakukannya biarpun sudah kau pikirkan beribu-ribu kali." kata Gaara sambil mengusap air mata Yuri

"Baiklah, aku mengaku kalah." kata Yuri, lalu ia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Nah, ayo kita pulihkan kesehatanmu dan kita balas mereka."

"Tentu." kata Gaara tersenyum sambil menyambut uluran tangan Yuri

Lalu mereka berdua masuk ke ruangan dimana Naruto dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu. Gaara lalu duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan sebelumnya, sedangkan Yuri berdiri di sampingnya. Keadaan menjadi hening begitu saja.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin berterima kasih kepada teman-temanku dari Konohagakure yang gagah berani memerangi desa sendiri demi membantu desa kita." kata Gaara

"Aku ingin kalian mempersiapkan diri kalian untuk serangan besar-besaran yang akan kita lakukan ketika keadaanku sudah pulih, karena aku sendiri yang akan memimpin secara langsung. Kira-kira..." Gaara menengok pada Yuri, menanyakan berapa hari dirinya bisa pulih seperti sedia kala.

"3 Hari." kata Yuri dengan yakin

"Ma-mana mungkin! Itu sama saja dengan membunuh Kazekage-sama! Anda baru saja sadarkan diri kan?" celetuk salah seorang Ninja Sunagakure

"Tak apa. Karena aku percaya pada Yuri." kata Gaara lalu ia melanjutkan, "Aku percaya kemampuannya, aku yakin dalam 3 hari ini aku akan sembuh total. Lagi pula hal ini sudah kami bicarakan sebelumnya."

"Nah, sekarang persiapkan diri kalian dan jangan membuang tenaga kalian dengan pertarungan kecil yang tak berarti. Aku mohon kerja sama kalian semua. Terima kasih banyak kalian sudah berani membela Sunagakure. Aku tak bisa membalas jasa dan keberanian kalian." kata Gaara dari dalam hatinya. Yuri tersenyum melihat hal itu.

"Wah, wah, sekarang adikku sudah besar."kata Temari mengelus rambut adiknya

"Berisik." kata Gaara malu-malu

"Nah, semuanya, ayo kita persiapkan kita. Kepada para Ninja medis aku harap kalian membuat obat untuk persiapan. Dan ninja yang terjun ke pertarungan, persiapkan senjata dan fisik kalian baik-baik. Banyak-banyaklah beristirahat. Sekarang, bubar." kata Gaara lalu, semua ninja yang sedang berkumpul di situ seketika membubarkan diri.

Suasana di Sunagakure begitu sibuk. Di semua sudut terlihat para Ninja sedang berbincang dan mempersiapkan diri untuk penyerangan yang akan mereka lakukan beberapa hari kedepan. Begitu pun Naruto dan kawan-kawan. Tapi pikiran Naruto dan Sakura terus berkecambuk. Mereka berpikir, kenapa Sasuke membantu Danzo dan bahkan mengompori Danzo untuk melakukan hal yang sia-sia seperti ini. Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas, begitu pun Sakura.

Sementara itu, di ruangan Kazekage, Yuri dan beberapa anggota Ninja Medis sedang memulihkan Gaara dengan sekuat tenaga. Dari pagi hingga siang ini, ia tak berhenti mengerahkan chakranya untuk memulihkan Gaara. Hanya dengan inilah dia bisa menebus semua kesalahannya. Biarpun Temari dan Kankuro sudah memaksanya untuk berhenti, Yuri tetap bersikeras. Akhirnya, Gaara-lah yang meminta Yuri untuk beristirahat biarpun sebentar, dan Yuri pun menurut.

(~^.^)~ Yuri Oohara ~(^.^~)

Akhirnya, tibalah di hari penyerangan. Hari yang menentukan nasib Sunagakure. Semua sudah bersiap, begitupun Gaara. Biarpun masa penyembuhan hanya 3 hari, tapi tubuh Gaara sudah hampir pulih. Melihat kondisi dan semangat adiknya, Temari dan Kankuro yakin tak bisa meminta adiknya untuk mundur. Mereka hanya bisa mendampingi adiknya dan berdoa akan keselamatan semua pasukan.

"Aku harap kalian menjaga satu-sama lain. Jangan biarkan satu nyawapun yang hilang dari kubu kita! Yang kita butuhkan hanyalah kerjasama."kata Gaara memberikan wejangan untuk pasukannya

"Yosh!" teriak semua Ninja yang tengah berbaris untuk memberi samangat satu sama lain.

"Mata-mata dari Konohagakure yang berada di titik S awalnya terlihat terkejut, tapi sekarang mereka sudah mulai mempersiapkan diri dan ada yang sedang menuju Konohagakure."kata seorang ninja Sunagakure melapor

"Begitu ya. Jangan khawatir. Ingat rencana yang sudah dijelaskan Yuri dan Shikamaru. Ayo semuanya! Maju!" ketika Gaara memberi perintah, serentak semua Ninja membubarkan diri.

Mereka tidak menyerang secara bersamaan. Tapi sesuai rencana yang sudah disusun sebelumnya, para Ninja dibagi atas beberapa kelompok. Dan mereka akan menyerang pos-pos pengintai lalu akan berkumpul kembali di tempat yang telah ditentukan tak jauh dari gerbang Konohagakure. Gaara sendiri bergerak bersama Yuri dan kedua kakaknya.

"Gaara, tak apa kamu langsung turun ke medan pertempuran seperti ini?" tanya Temari yang sebenarnya masih cemas dengan kesehatan Gaara

"Tak apa, lagi pula ada Yuri di sisiku. Semua akan baik-baik saja." kata Gaara sambil tersenyum pada Yuri

"E-Eeeeeh? Ga-Gaara?" Yuri terlihat salah tingkah mendengar perkataan, seketika, muka Yuri sudah memerah padam.

"A-ah! I-Itu... Ma-maksudku..." Gaara juga menjadi salah tingkah katika menyadari ucapannya

"Hei, hei! Ayo serius! Yang itu nanti saja. Sekarang lagi genting nih situasinya." kata Kankuro

"Huuuh! Dasar perusak suasana! Kapan lagi adik kita bersikap semanis itu?" kata Temari menggoda Gaara dan Yuri

"Temari!" teriak Gaara kesal

"Kau juga sama saja" kata Kankuro yang Cuma bisa ber-sweat drop-ria melihat tingkah kakaknya itu

Selama menuju Konohagakure, perjalanan kelompok Gaara sangat mulus karena tak ada musuh yang menghadang mereka. Mereka mulai curiga, kenapa tak ada satu pun musuh yang menghadang mereka. Apakah ini jebakan? Hanya author yang tahu. *Author diinjek readers* Jika keadaan sesuai dengan rencana mereka, besok mereka sudah berkumpul dengan Ninja lainnya di tempat yang telah ditentukan sebelumnya.

"Ah, itu Naruto dan yang lainnya."kataYuri sambil menunjuk suatu arah di depan mereka

"Hooooi! Gaara! Yuri! Bagaimana perjalanan kalian?" tanya Naruto

"Lancar. Bahkan terlalu lancar." kata Gaara

"Mungkin ini perangkap. Kita tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Danzo." kata Sakura

Akhirnya, mereka sampai di tempat yang telah ditentukan. Itu adalah sebuah tenah lapang yang di kelilingi oleh tebing-tebing tinggi. Jarang orang datang ke tempat itu. Karena itulah, ini kawasan yang strategis untuk perkumpulan rahasia.

"Baiklah, semua sudah berkumpul. Sekarang, kita akan menyerang Konohagakure." kata Gaara memberi aba-aba.

Lalu mereka semua menyerang Gerbang utama Konohagakure. Setelah beberapa lama bertarung dengan para ninja Ne, akhirnya mereka berhasil menerobos masuk ke dalam Konohagakure. Di dalam, terlihihat pasukan yang siap bertempur. Para Sensei pun ada dalam pasukan itu, bahkan menjadi pipinan pasukan. Tapi ketika pasukan itu hendak menyerang pasukan Gaara, Kakashi dan para Sensei lainnya malah menyerang pasukannya sendiri. Tentu saja formasi pasukan itu menjadi kacau dan pasukan Gaara dengan mudah melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tapi ketika di perjalanan, munculah sekelompok nInja yang menghadang mereka.

"Aku, Shino dan Hinata akan menghadapi mereka! Kalian duluan saja!" kata Kiba berusaha menghadang sekelompok musuh di hadapannya

"... Baiklah! Hati-hati."kata Gaara lalu kembali berlari diikuti yang lainnya.

Satu persatu musuh menghadang mereka yang sedang menuju kantor Hokage. Tapi mengikuti jejak Kiba dan kelompoknya, beberapa orang akan keluar dari kelompok besar itu untuk membiarkan Gaara melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk mempersingkat waktu. Semakin cepat maka semakin baik. Karena mereka sudah lelah dengan semua perang yang tak jelas ini. Mereka hanya ingin mengakhiri perang yang sia-sia.

Akhirnya, mereka sampai di depan gedung Hokage. Tapi yang tersisa hanyalah Gaara, Yuri, Temari dan Kankuro. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berpencar sendiri-sendiri mencari tempat persembunyian Danzo dan Tangan Kanannya, Sasuke. Temari dan Kankuro akan mencari mereka di dalam gedung Hokage. Yuri akan mencari mereka di luar gedung Hokage. Sedangkan Gaara memutuskan untuk mencari mereka di atas Patung Wajah Hokage.

"Yuri, berhati-hatilah. Jaga dirimu." kata Gaara

"Ya. Kau juga, jangan memaksakan dirimu."kata Yuri dengan tatapan cemas

"Tak usah cemas seperti itu. Baiklah, aku pergi."kata Gaara menepuk-nepuk pipi Yuri seraya tersenyum lembut lalu pergi

Yuri bergegas mencari _biang masalah_ di luar gedung Hokage. Ia tak tahu mengapa, tapi kakinya terus berlari menuju atap gedung Hokage. Instingnya pun mengatakan ia harus pergi ke sana. Lantas, ia mempercepat langkahnya. Ketika ia sampai di atap gedung Hokage, ia mendapati sesosok pemuda yang tengah berdiri memandangi Konohagakure yang terbentang dihadapannya. Pemuda itu berbalik. Rambut biru gelapnya tersapu oleh angin, mata hitamnya yang tajam menatap Yuri dengan lekat. Yuri merasakan ketakutan menggerogoti dirinya ketika pemuda itu menatap dirinya, tatapan dingin yang tak pernah ditunjukkan pemuda itu sebelumnya.

"Sasuke..." Yuri tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa menatap pemuda itu, Sasuke.

"Maaf Yuri... Tapi, atas pengkhianatanmu, aku harus membunuhmu di sini."

* * *

Omake~

Author : Howeee~~~ Yuri mau dibunuh loooh~~ XD XD XD

Yuri : Nooo! Kalau tokoh utama mati gimana kelanjutannya?

Author : Emang aku pernah bilang ya kalau Yuri Kazami itu tokoh utama cerita ini? #JLEB

Yuri : Hoo.. Gitu ya? Terus, kalau Authornya yang mati gimana kelanjutannya ya? ^^ *pasang kuda-kuda* *deathglare keluar*

Author : Gyaaa! Aku mau di bunuh OC sendiri! DX Ya udah, mending kabur aja! Minna-san~ Makasih udah mau baca cerita gaje ini! XD Jangan lupa Review ya~ Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~ XD *gone*


	6. Lily in The Middle of The Dessert

Yay! Kembali lagi dengan Author yang cantik dan manis~ *ditimpuk Readers* Yuri update kilaaaat! Hore~ XD Nanti tumpengan ah~ Dan akhirnya kita berada di Chapter terakhir Lily in the Middle of the Dessert. Sunggug perjalanan yang paaaaaanjaaaang dan laaaaamaaaa (Yurinya aja yang males apdet =3=) Makasih buat para Readers yang sudi membaca dan menunggu cerita ini sampai akhir... T^T *peluk bantal* Nah, Langsung aja deh~ Happy Reading~

Desclaimer : Mamashi Kishimoto yang punya Naruto, Yuri Oohara yang punya fic ini~ dan Gaara~ XD

Warning : OC. OOC, gaje dan kawan-kawan

Story : Campur aduk layaknya es Campur dan berbagai macam rasa layaknya Nona-Nona~ *gaploked*

* * *

**Lily in The Middle of The Dessert**

* * *

_Maaf Yuri... Tapi, atas pengkhianatanmu, aku harus membunuhmu di sini_

Ya, itulah kata-kata yang terakhir dikatakan oleh Sasuke pada Yuri sebelum akhirnya merka benar-benar bertarung seperti saat ini.

Sekarang, Sasuke dan Yuri sedang bertarung dengan sengit. Karena mereka cukup seimbang, maka tidak ada yang bisa memprediksi siapa yang akan menang maupun yang akan kalah (termasuk Author sendiri. *Author dibuang Readers*). Sasuke menggunakan jutsunya dan menyemburkan api dari mulutnya. Hup! Yuri dengan gesitnya melompat, menghindari serangan Sasuke. Bagaimana pun, ia adalah seorang Anbu yang terlatih.

"Sa-Sasuke! Kenapa kau ini?" tanya Yuri pada Sasuke

"Apa maksudmu?" kata Sasuke malah bertanya balik dengan dingin

"Kau ini kenapa? Kau telah mengompori Danzo melakukan semua ini. Memfitnah Gaara dan Sunagakure. Melakukan perang yang tak jelas tujuannya apa."kata Yuri sambil terus menghindari serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Sasuke

"Ini semua salahmu."kata Sasuke singkat

"Salahku? Apa salahku?" tanya Yuri menghentikan gerakannya. Tentu saja itu menyebabkan shuriken yang dilempar oleh Sasuke mengenai pundaknya.

"Ukh..." Yuri berusaha menahan rasa sakit ketika ia mencabut shuriken yang menancap pada dirinya  
_**A/N : Pasti sakit =w=**_

"Naif sekali kau tak menyadari kesalahanmu padaku." kata Sasuke

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke? Aku tak mengerti." kata Yuri

"Apa kau mau mendengarnya? Baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya padamu." kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum licik

Sementara itu Gaara sampai di puncak Patung Wajah Hokage. Dari atas awan kintonnya Gaara memperhatikan Yuri yang sedang bertarung dengan Sasuke *Author dicekek Gaara*. Perasaan cemas tiba-tiba saja menghantui Gaara. Tapi perhatiannya teralih ketika ia melihat sesosok tetua yang tengan berdiri di atas Patung Wajah Hokage ke-enam, alias Danzo. Dan ternyata, orang itu adalah Danzo!

"Rupanya kau di sini, Danzo!" kata Gaara dengan geram

"Oh, rupanya kau sudah datang, anak muda."kata Danzo

"Ya, aku sudah ada di sini, _kakek tua_." kata Gaara memberi penekanan pada dua kata terakhir

"Tampaknya kau sudah berhasil memutar balik keadaan. Aku cukup terkesan dengan itu."kata Danzo memandangi seluruh sisi Konoha

"Kau telah menodai citra Hokage dengan memfitnah Sunagakure dan melakukan hal yang sia-sia seperti perang ini. Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu?" kata Gaara

"Hmm... Ya, ya ya. Menarik. Lalu? Kau akan membunuhku? Bagaimana kalau bukan aku pelakunya?" kata Danzo

"..." Gaara tak dapat menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Danzo

"Hahahaha. Sudah kuduga! Kau begitu naif, Kazekage. Kau terlalu cepat 1000 tahun untuk mengadiliki!" kata Danzo mengeluarkan serangannya

"Cih! Dasar licik!" kata Gaara menghindar

.

.

Yuri berusaha bangkit setelah iaterkena serangan Sasuke. Badannya penuh dengan luka-luka. Setelah mendengar alasan Sasuke, pirikannya tak bisa fokus pada pertarungan. Berkali-kali ia terkena serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Sasuke.

_Hanya karena itu? Hanya karena alas sepele itu dia melakukan perang yang sia-sia seperti ini?_ Batin Yuri dalam hati

"Kenapa... Kenapa kau begitu egois seperti itu, Sasuke? Kau bukanlah Sasuke yang kukenal! Sasuke tidak mungkin melakukan hal ini dengan alasan sepele seperti itu!" kata Yuri

"Kau lah yang egois! Kau selalu mementingkan Gaara dan Suna dibanding aku dan Konoha!" kata Sasuke

"Toh, aku sudah mendapat izin dari Tsunade-sama! Aku melakukannya juga atas perintah beliau!" kata Yuri

"Jadi, kau lebih memilih Gaara dibanding aku?" tanya Sasuke

"Kau mengadakan perang yang sia-sia ini karena alasan 'cemburu'. Itu tak masuk akal!" kata Yuri

"Kenapa? Toh, Makhluk tua yang serakah itu juga ingin menakluklan Suna. Aku hanya memanfaatkan kesempatanku saja." kata Sasuke

"BAKA! SASUKE-KUN BAKA! KIRAI! KIRAI! KIRAI!" teriak Yuri, hal itu membuat Sasuke tertegun

"Hanya alasan sepele, kau membuat orang lain meninggal! Hanya karena alasan itu, kau merenggut kebahagiaan orang-orang! Hanya karena itu, kau menghancurkan nama baik Ninja! Kau egois!" kata Yuri sambil menyerang Sasuke jutsu air

Sasuke berusaha menghindari serangan Yuri yang sangat cepat. Tapi hal itu sia-sia, serangan Yuri tepat mengenai dirinya. Ia diterpa air yang begitu deras, layaknya tersapu Tsunami. Lalu Yuri mengurungnya dalam _kerangkeng air,_ Sasuke hampir kehabisan nafasnya. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke merasakan air yang menenggalamkan dirinya perlahan-lahan menghilang. Yuri terpaku di depan Sasuke dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

"... Jika itu semua salahku, Sasuke... Bunuh aku." pinta Yuri

"Eh?" Sasuke terkejut mendengar hal itu

Di sisi lain, tepatnya di atas Patung Wajah Hokage, Gaara sedang bertarung dengan sengit. Ia berhasil menyerang Danzo dan melukainya, tapi sepertinya serangan yang ia terima dai Danzo lebih banyak daripada serangannya yang mengenai Danzo. Ia terengah-engah dan sedikit mengerang kesakitan.

"Kuso..." keluh Gaara pelan

"Kuakui, kau cukup hebat, bocah Kazekage." kata Danzo yang berdiri cukup jauh darinya

_Dia sedang lengah!_ Kata Gaara yang menyadari kelengahan Danzo

"*nama jurus kuburan pasir*" kata Gaara

Tiba-tiba, tanah yang dipijak oleh Danzo terbelah menjadi dua. Danzo yang tengah lengah tak bisa menghindarinya. Lalu, tanah itu kembali merapat, dengan itu, maka berakhirlah riwayat Danzo. Gaara menghela nafas lega. Tapi, perang ini belum berakhir, biang masalahnya masih ada satu lagi. Ia lalu berjalan ke tepi Patung Wajah Hokage dan ia melihat Yuri dan Sasuke yang seharusnya sedang bertarung, tapi yang ia lihat hanyalah dua orang yang diam terpaku, tak bergerak.

_Apa yang mereka lakukan?_ Tanya Gaara dalam hati

"Kumohon Sasuke, bunuhlah aku agar aku bisa menebus semua dosaku." kata Yuri

"Ta-Tapi..."

"Kau sendiri'kan yang bilang kalau akulah penyebab semua ini?"

"..."

Sasuke hanya diam terpaku menatap Yuri. Mana mungkin ia membunuh orang yang ia sayangi? Memang, alasan Sasuke menyerang Suna karena ia kesal Yuri lebih sering berada di Suna bersama Gaara dibandingkan bersama dirinya yang telah lama tinggal bersama. Tapi kalau disuruh membunuh Yuri, ia tak mungkin bisa melakukannya.

"Aku ingin agar semua maslah ini diselesaikan sampai akar-akarnya. Aku telah berjanji pada semua orang. Dan bukankah aku akar dari semua ini?" tanya Yuri pada Sasuke

"Ma-Mana mungkin aku membunuhmu!"

"Bukankah kau tadi bilang akan membunuhku?" tanya Yuri lagi

Entah Yuri tengah mengujinya atau menggertaknya, tapi Sasuke tiba-tiba merasa telah melakukan hal yang salah dan sia-sia. Ia telah sadar, bahwa ia telah mengambil cara yang salah. Jika ada yang harus dibunuh, dirinyalah yang lebih pantas untuk mati. Sebenarnya Yuri tak salah, yang salah adalah dirinya yang terlalu egois.

Tiba-tiba, Yuri berusaha menyerang Sasuke. Tentu saja Sasuke membalas serangannya secara refleks dengan menebaskan kunainya pada Yuri. Ia berhasil melukai Yuri tepat di nadi lehernya. Yap, dengan tepat membuat darah mengalir deras dari leher Yuri.  
_**A/N : Selamat Sasuke! Kau telah membunuh tokoh utama! =="**_

"Yuri!" teriak Sasuke panik sambil menangkap tubuh Yuri yang terjatuh tak berdaya

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" kata Gaara yang telah tiba di atap gedung Hokage lalu berlari mengampiri Yuri dan Sasuke

"Aku... Aku tidak..."

"Apa? Tidak membuatnya menderita begitu? Apa kau tahu? Karena kau dan perang yang sia-sia ini, Yuri sangat menderita!" kata Gaara mengangkat tubuh Yuri dari tangan Sasuke

"Tangan kotormu tak berhak menyentuhnya. Dan yang lebih pantas untuk mati adalah kau."kata Gaara dengan dingin

"Gaara... Akulah penyebab... semuanya..."kata Yuri dengan lemah

"Apa maksudmu? Bartahanlah sebentar, Yuri, aku akan membunuh serangga dulu."kata Gaara sambil melirik tajam ke arah Sasuke

"Jangan... kumohon... ampuni dia... dia... satu-satunya keluargaku..." kata Yuri

"... Aku akan membawamu ke Sakura."kata Gaara lalu pergi

Sementara itu, Sasuke hanya bisa duduk terdiam. Ia memandangi tangannya yang berlumuran darah Yuri, orang yang dikasihinya. Ia lalu megepalkan tangannya dan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Ia baru menyesali perbuatannya sekarang, setelah ia membuat orang yang ia sayangi terluka. Ya, penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat.

Tak lama kemudian, Gaara kembali datang menghampiri Sasuke. Gaara menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan seolah melihat sesuatu yang menyedihkan. Sasuke mendongak, melihat Gaara yang tengah menatapnya. Tak ada yang bicara, mereka berdua hanya terdiam.

"Atas permintaan Yuri, aku akan mengampunimu." kata Gaara

"Tapi para tetua akan mengadilimu." kata Gaara lalu pergi

Lalu, datanglah para Anbu dari Konoha. Mereka bertugas menangkap Sasuke atas perintah Gaara dan para tetua. Yang ditangkap hanya diam dan tak memberontak, seolah pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

Setelah itu, pasukan Sunagakure ditarik mundur dan kembali ke desanya. Para Ninja medis berusaha menyembuhkan Tsunade yang ternyata diracuni oleh Sasuke. Perjanjian damai kembali ditanda tangani. Kedua belah pihak saling membantu satu sama lain membangun kembali desanya yang kacau karena perang yang sia-sia. Sasuke telah diadili dan dihukum, tapi atas permintaan Gaara –yang sebenarnya adalah permintaan Yuri , para tetua mengurangi hukuman Sasuke.

Keadaan Yuri sudah mulai pulih. Biarpun belum pulih total, Yuri bersikeras ingin mengunjungi Gaara di Sunagakure. Entah kenapa ada perasaan yang meluap-luap pada dirinya yang terus memakasanya untuk bertemu dengan Gaara. Kedatangan Yuri disambut oleh senyum dari warga Sunagakure, seolah ialah pahlawan.

"Yuri? Kau masih belum pulih! Untuk apa kau datang?" kata Gaara dengan cemas

"Aku... ingin bertemu dengan Gaara." kata Yuri pelan, tapi hal itu membuat Gaara terlihat salah tingkah

"Lebih baik kau beristirahat."kata Gaara membantu Yuri berjalan menuju kantornya.

Tapi Yuri meminta untuk diantarkan ke atas gedung Kazekage. Di sana, mereka berdiri memandangi Sunagakure yang sudah kembali seperti sedia kala. Tak ada lagi perang, tak ada lagi ketakutan, yang ada hanyalah kedamaian dan ketentraman.

"Arigato Gaara... Aku sudah banyak berhutang budi padamu. Lalu, apa yang bisa kuperbuat untuk menebus semua hutangku?" tanya Yuri sambil tersenyum

"..." Gaara terdiam, ia heendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya

"Kenapa Gaara? Katakan saja." kata Yuri

"... Yuri... Maukah kau selamanya tinggal di sini... Dan berada di sisiku?" kata Gaara dengan suara yang sangat pelan

"Eh?" Muka Yuri terlihat merah padam. Memang ia tak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Gaara dengan jelas, tapi ia tahu inti perkataan Gaara yang tersirat jelas dari muka Gaara yang juga merah padam. Sejenak mereka hanya bisa terdiam.

"Ka-Kalau bisa... kenapa tidak?" kata Yuri malu-malu

Gaara hanya bisa tertagun mendengar jawaban Yuri. Apakah ini artinya perasaannya berbalas? Berarti, doa-doanya selama ini telah terjawab. Yuri tersenyum manis pada Gaara dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Gaara lalu tersenyum lembut menatap Yuri dan dengan satu gerakan ia menempatkan Yuri ke dalam pelukannya. Tanpa mereka sadari, temari dan kankuro tengah mengintip _aksi_ adiknya itu sambil tersenyum geli.  
_**A/N : Huwaaaa! Aku mengulanginya lagi! Tidaaak! Okaa-chan! Maafkan anakmu ini! *ribet sendiri***_

~The End~

* * *

Omake~

Author : Howeee! Ceritanya selesaaaai! DX *guling-gulingan*

All chara : Syukurlah penderitaan kami telah selesai =3="

Sasuke : Kenapa aku yang jadi antagonis sih? *sewot*

Author : Because I don't like you~ *dikeroyok Fans Sasuke*

Yuri : Yang penting ini semua udah berakhir.

Author : Hiks... Ya udah, yang penting aku udah nggak punya utang lagi ci cerita ini sama Readers. Sekali lagi, Honotu ni arigato, kalian mau baca cerita ini. Kalau diperhatiin lagi, gaya menulis Yuri pas chapter awal beda banget sama chapter ini

Yuri : Yah, berkat dukungan para Readers, Yuri si Author gila ini bisa berkembang tanpa pengembang roti ^^ #crispy

Aurhor : Ya ya ya~ Pokoknya, beginilah Yuri~ harap maklumi aja kalau ceritanya _sedikit _egois. Hohoho~ Jangan lupa review dan sampai jumpa di cerita yang lain~ *wink*


End file.
